


My Sweet Child

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: My Sweet Child Trilogy [1]
Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon compliant-underage sex, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Underage Birth, angst with happy ending, bad breakup, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Zandra and Amber didn’t die on Eagle Mountain. It’s seven months later and Zandra is about to give birth. Things don’t go a smoothly as everyone planned. How will the Mall Rats deal with another child and how will Lex deal with being a father?Everything mentioned that happened prior to the beginning is canon compliant to the best of my knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of this trilogy are complete. It just may take some time to post it all.
> 
> Originally posted on Tribe Eyeboards under the screen name “barbiedoll1972”

Zandra walked in to the café and looked around for something to eat. She was always hungry these days. She couldn’t wait until the baby was born. Maybe then she could start to look fashionable again. Lex and Salene were already in the café eating breakfast.

“Good morning, Zandra. How are you feeling today?” Salene asked.

“I feel fat,” Zandra whined as she grabbed some cereal.

“You are fat.” Lex laughed.

“Lex! What an awful thing to say. Zandra, you aren’t fat,” Salene said shooting Lex a nasty look.

“I just wish this baby would hurry up and get here. Being pregnant isn’t as glamorous as I thought it would be,” Zandra pouted.

Now it was Salene’s turn to laugh. Leave it to Zandra to expect pregnancy to be glamorous. “It won’t be much longer, Zandra. Tai-San thinks you’ll have the baby this week or next.”

“Salene, you know better than to mention that cow’s name to me. Remember that you promised to keep her away from me when I go into labor,” Zandra said making a face.

“Zan, are you still mad about my little fling?” Lex asked.

Zandra shot Lex a nasty look and left the café.

“Lex, why do you do that to her? You know how sensitive she’s become.” Salene scolded.

Lex immediately felt bad,” I know, I know. I’ll give her time to cool off and then I’ll apologize.”

Zandra’s screams echoed through the mall, “Lex! Amber!”

Lex ran to Zandra who was doubled over in the hallway. “What is it, Zan?”

“The baby is coming and it HURTS!” Zandra cried.

Amber appeared with Dal and they took Zandra back to her room. “Lex? Are you coming?” Amber asked when Lex didn’t follow them.

“Nah, this is women’s work. I’ll wait outside,” Lex answered as he walked back to the café.

Amber just shook her head and tried to get Zandra comfortable. Tai-San and Salene stood outside the door and offered their help. Zandra saw Tai-San and struggled to get up, “Stay away from me! Salene, you promised.”

Salene turned to Tai-San, “I’m sorry but Zandra doesn’t want you here.”

“I just thought she might need some medicine to calm her and I could show her some relaxation techniques,” Tai-San said sounding hurt.

“Relaxation techniques like the ones you showed Lex? No thank you. I’ll be just fine with Amber and Dal,” Zandra said through the pain.

Tai-San just shook her head and left. Dal turned to Salene and asked her to bring water and sheets. Salene nodded and left.

“Zandra, how are you doing? “Dal asked.

“I think my waters have broken. Eew! This is gross! Dal is this going to take long?” Zandra asked.

Amber laughed, “Remember how long it took for Trudy?”

Zandra nodded.

“Well, it will probably take just as long for you,” Amber said as she helped Dal change the sheets and get Zandra ready for the birth.

Salene came back with the water and sheets and handed them to Dal. She smiled at Zandra and left to tell the others that the baby would be born soon.

Zandra’s labor started out normal enough but hours passed and there was no real progress. She was getting tired and she was losing a lot of blood. Dal looked over at Amber and it was obvious in his face that something was wrong. He motioned Amber to come by the doorway.

“Amber, I felt a foot,” Dal whispered.

“A foot? But they’re supposed to come head first!” Amber whispered back.

“I know but this one is coming backwards,” Dal said.

“So what do we do?” Amber asked glancing at Zandra.

“If we had the tools and the knowledge we would perform a caesarean. Since we don’t we have to try to deliver it this way. I have to try to help it out,” Dal informed her.

“Then let’s do it,” Amber said determined to deliver the baby.

“We need to tell her what’s happening and I think Lex should be here just in case,” Dal said when Amber started to go back to Zandra.

Confused Amber turned to Dal, “In case what?”

“Amber, she’s lost more blood than she should have. She may die,” Dal told her.

Amber wasn’t prepared for that. She nodded and went to get Lex. Dal went back to Zandra to tell her what was going on. Amber returned a few minutes later with Lex. She just told him that Zandra needed him not that she could possibly die. That was something she didn’t want to deal with right now. All that mattered was delivering this baby as quickly as they could.

Lex walked over to Zandra’s bed and knelt down, “Zan, honey, how are you doing?”

Zandra turned to Lex and whimpered, “Dal said the baby is backwards. He’s going to try to help it out. Lex, I’m scared.”

Lex kissed her forehead and brushed away her tears, “Don’t cry, babe, it’ll all be over soon.”

Amber watched this un-Lex-like behavior and smiled. Maybe there was some good in him after all.

Another hour passed as Dal tried to ease the baby out. Finally, he had the feet and body out. “Now for the hard part.” He whispered to himself. He looked at Zandra and hoped she had some energy left. “Zandra, I need one more big push. We need to do this quick before the cord strangles your baby.”

“Dal, I can’t,” Zandra whimpered.

“Zan, baby, you can do this. Just one more,” Lex said encouragingly.

Zandra pushed and Dal screamed, “It’s out! And it’s a girl!”

Dal showed Zandra her daughter and then he asked Lex to help him clean her off. Lex muttered about cleaning being women’s work but Dal could see it was all for show.

“Amber?” Zandra whispered.

Amber sat down on the bed next to Zandra, “You did it. You have a little girl.”

“Amber, listen to me. I know I lost a lot of blood and I know it doesn’t look good for me,” Zandra began.

“Don’t talk like that! You’re going to be fine,” Amber insisted.

Zandra shook her head, “I can feel it. I feel so weak.”

Amber tried to protest again but Zandra cut her off, “I want you to promise me something.”

“Okay, what is it?” Amber asked.

“If I die you have to promise to look after Lex and my daughter. I don’t want Tai-San to have any part in her life. Please promise you’ll do that for me,” Zandra begged.

Amber understood why she asked her to make that promise. Amber saw how Tai-San still looked at Lex even after he married Zandra. She didn’t think Zandra would die but the promise seemed very important to her so she nodded. “I promise.”

Dal and Lex walked back into the room with the baby. Lex walked over and sat on the bed next to Zandra. He put the baby in her arms. “Zan, here’s our daughter.”

Zandra took the baby and smiled at Lex, “I want to name her Alexandra.”

Amber and Dal left to tell the Mall Rats the good news.

“How do you feel, Zan?” Lex asked when Zandra closed her eyes.

“Tired. Very tired,” Zandra said as she fell asleep.

When the baby started to fuss, Lex wasn’t sure what he should do. He looked to the door to see if Amber or Dal had returned. They hadn’t but Trudy was standing in the doorway with Brady. “Can I come in?”

Lex shrugged, “Yeah, sure.” He still didn’t like Trudy but since Zandra was asleep, he figured Trudy could get Alexandra quiet again.

Trudy looked down at Zandra and the baby and smiled. “Looks like Brady is going to have a playmate. Lex, she’s crying. You should pick her up.”

Lex reached for Alexandra but was unsure of how to pick her up. Trudy noticed his reluctance to pick up his daughter and smiled to herself. Big tough Lex was scared of a little baby. She finally took mercy on him and set Brady down next to Alexandra.

“Lex, you pick her up like this,” Trudy demonstrated, “and hold her close and rock her.”

Alexandra quieted down as soon as Trudy picked her up. She handed her to Lex.

“Thanks,” Lex said abruptly.

“Did you name her?” Trudy asked.

“Alexandra,” Lex replied.

“How adorable! You combined your name and Zandra’s!” Trudy exclaimed.

Lex hadn’t realized that was what Zandra had done. His daughter was named after him, very cool

Trudy picked up Brady and turned to leave, “Tell Zandra if she needs advice I’ll be glad to help.”

“Thanks,” Lex mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

In the café, Dal was explaining Zandra’s condition to everyone. “She lost a lot of blood during labor. I don’t know if she’ll live.”

“Does Lex know?” Bray asked.

“No. I didn’t want to be the one to tell him,” Dal replied.

“Poor Lex. He’s going to be lost without Zandra,” Salene said.

“Lex lost? Are you kidding? He’ll replace her the first chance he gets,” Ebony remarked snidely.

“Ebony, stop it. Dal, is there anything we can do?” Amber asked.

“If I had the right equipment I might be able to try a blood transfusion,” Dal replied.

“Could we get what you need from the hospital?” Bray asked.

“We might but even if we did I don’t know Zandra’s blood type. You can’t cross blood types,” Dal said remembering what he learned from his parents.

“So, there’s nothing we can do,” Jack said sadly.

“We might have a chance if anyone here knows their blood type,” Dal said.

“What would that solve? We still don’t know Zandra’s type,” Bray pointed out.

“In extreme emergencies blood type O can be used. It’s nicknamed the universal donor,” Dal explained. He looked around the room to see if anyone knew their blood type. Patsy and Chloe shook their heads. He didn’t expect either of them to know they were too young.

He looked at Amber next. She shook her head, “I’m not really sure but I think I’m B.”

Ebony, Jack, and Ryan didn’t know their type. Trudy and Bray were both A and Salene was B. Dal sighed, “I guess there isn’t anything we can do. I’m AB and I seriously doubt Lex knows his blood type. Bray, can you come with me when I tell Lex the bad news?”

“Of course,” Bray answered.

Dal and Bray started to leave the café when Tai-San called out to them, “Wait. I’m O. I’ll be the donor for Zandra.”

“Won’t Zandra be pleased when she hears this?” Ebony snickered.

“Ebony, can’t you be nice just once?” Salene asked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ebony asked.

“We don’t have time for this! If we’re going to attempt to save Zandra’s life we need to go to the hospital now,” Dal yelled.

“We need to tell Lex,” Salene said.

“Tell me what?” Lex asked from the doorway.

“We need to go to the hospital to get supplies to save Zandra,” Dal explained.

“What are you talking about?” Lex said confused.

“Lex, she lost a lot of blood. She needs some from one of us. Dal wants to go to the hospital to see if he can get the supplies he needs. We don’t have much time,” Amber explained.

Lex looked shocked. He had no idea Zandra was in any danger. “Well, let’s go then. No time to waste.”

“You’re going with me?” Dal asked.

“Do you think I’m going to let you go alone? I want to make sure you come back,” Lex told them.

“Then I’m going, too,” Bray informed them, “I don’t want Lex getting out of hand if we can’t find the right supplies.”

“Stop talking and let’s go! I don’t care who goes I just want to save Zandra,” Lex said angrily.

“I’ll stay with Zandra while you’re gone,” Tai-San offered.

Amber stood up, “Tai-San, why don’t you meditate or something so you’re ready for the transfusion. I’ll stay with Zandra.” Amber knew Zandra was going to have a fit when she found out that Tai-San saved her. She wanted to keep them apart so she wouldn’t have to argue with Zandra.

 

Bray, Dal, and Lex left the mall and made their way to the hospital. They were able to make their way through the city undetected. They entered the hospital and started searching for the supplies Dal told them they needed. The hospital looked worse than when Dal had been there months ago to find antibiotics for Trudy. It looked as though more tribes had looted whatever was left. Dal didn’t think they would find what they needed.

“Dal, there’s nothing on this floor. Should we try the floor below us?” Bray asked.

“That floor is probably looted also but I have an idea,” Dal said as he started towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Lex asked.

“To the morgue. Sometimes the staff would store extra supplies there. If we’re lucky none of the other tribes wanted to go down there,” Dal explained.

Bray and Lex followed Dal down about three flights of stairs. When they reached the morgue Dal hesitated.

Lex frowned, “What’s wrong Dal? Are you scared? If anyone is in there they’re dead.”

“I-I just don’t…“Dal stammered.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Lex said pushing the door open. The morgue was filled with skeletons of both patients and doctors. Lex could see how it could be scary but he didn’t stop walking. Zandra needed him and he was going to do his best to make sure she didn’t die. Bray and Dal followed Lex inside and began to look around. Dal noticed a cabinet with a lot of medicine still inside. He opened it and took out as much as he could put in his bag. Bray called to him from across the room, “Dal, I think I found what we need.” He held up a few unopened needles and some tubing.

“I think we have all we need. Let’s just take some bandages and other stuff too, just in case,” Dal said as he gathered more stuff. Bray and Lex filled their packs with anything they thought might be useful and then they headed back to the mall. Dal prayed that they weren’t too late.

 

Back at the mall, Zandra was waking up. “Lex?”

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Amber asked.

“So tired, Amber. I don’t think I can keep my eyes open,” Zandra whispered.

“You lost a lot of blood. Dal went to the hospital to see if he can find supplies to perform a blood transfusion. Try to hold on until he gets back,” Amber pleaded.

“Who’s going to give me the blood?” Zandra asked trying to stay awake.

“Would you like to hold your baby?” Amber asked trying to change the subject.

Zandra was too weak to notice. She nodded and Amber handed her Alexandra. Amber smiled at the way Zandra held her daughter so lovingly. It made her sad to think that she might die and never get to see Alexandra grow up. She hoped Dal came back soon. As if to answer her silent prayer, Dal walked into the room.

“Did you get what you needed?” Amber asked walking over to him.

“Yes. I also got other things we can use in the future,” Dal said opening his pack to show her.

“Lex?” Zandra called from her bed.

Lex pushed past Dal and ran to Zandra’s side. “Zan, baby, I’m here. Dal says he’s going to fix you up. You’ll be as good as new real soon.”

Dal walked to stand next to Lex, “She could still die. I can’t promise you she’ll be okay.”

“She won’t die. I won’t let her,” Lex said defiantly.

“Dal, she passed out! I don’t think we have much time,” Amber said as she held Alexandra.

“Bray, go get Tai-San. Lex, I need you to clean Zandra’s arm so we can put in the needle,” Dal said as he laid out all the supplies on the bed.

Bray returned minutes later with Tai-San. Dal told her to lie down on the bed they brought in from Salene’s room and he cleaned her arm. He then put one needle into Tai-San’s vein and attached the tubing. He connected the tubing to the needle he would put in Zandra’s arm. Once everything was connected he turned to Lex, Amber, and Bray, “Now we have to make sure the blood keeps flowing and hope Zandra’s body accepts the new blood.”

Lex never left her side through the transfusion and he kept up a steady stream of memories from their childhood. “Remember our first kiss, Zan? Do you remember our wedding in the sandpit? I know I don’t always show it but I really do love you. You have to get better. I don’t know how I can go on if you’re not with me.”

Amber listened at the door to Lex. She thought Lex only cared about himself but he was proving her wrong for the second time in two days. Dal pushed passed her so he could check on Zandra. He checked for a pulse and felt for a fever.

“Is she getting better?” Lex asked.

“It’s too soon to tell. We should know in about an hour if it worked. I’m going to take the needle out now,” Dal told him as he took the needle out of Zandra and then Tai-San. He helped Tai-San to her feet and told her to go lie down for a while. He gave Zandra one last look and then he left.

Amber walked into the room and touched Lex’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll stay with her.”

Lex shook his head, “I’m not leaving her.” He turned to look at Amber and he saw something in her eyes he never saw before. He saw a deep sadness and no hope. She thought Zandra was going to die.

“You have to get some rest. Alexandra needs you,” Amber said.

“I thought Salene was watching her,” Lex said turning back to Zandra.

“She is but she’s also still helping out with Brady,” Amber said.

Lex ignored her and touched Zandra’s cheek. She was cold. Was she supposed to be cold? He turned to Amber with a worried look in his eyes. “She’s cold. She wasn’t cold when I touched her before. Why is she cold?”

Amber touched Zandra and quickly pulled her hand back. Lex was right she was getting cold. She checked for a pulse and couldn’t find one. “DAL! DAL! Come quick!”

Dal came running and pushed both Lex and Amber out of his way. He reached for Zandra’s wrist to feel for a pulse. There wasn’t one. He checked her neck. There wasn’t a pulse there either. She was gone. Zandra was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

In the café, Dal was explaining Zandra’s condition to everyone. “She lost a lot of blood during labor. I don’t know if she’ll live.”  
“Does Lex know?” Bray asked.  
“No. I didn’t want to be the one to tell him,” Dal replied.  
“Poor Lex. He’s going to be lost without Zandra,” Salene said.  
“Lex lost? Are you kidding? He’ll replace her the first chance he gets,” Ebony remarked snidely.  
“Ebony, stop it. Dal, is there anything we can do?” Amber asked.  
“If I had the right equipment I might be able to try a blood transfusion,” Dal replied.  
“Could we get what you need from the hospital?” Bray asked.  
“We might but even if we did I don’t know Zandra’s blood type. You can’t cross blood types,” Dal said remembering what he learned from his parents.  
“So, there’s nothing we can do,” Jack said sadly.  
“We might have a chance if anyone here knows their blood type,” Dal said.  
“What would that solve? We still don’t know Zandra’s type,” Bray pointed out.  
“In extreme emergencies blood type O can be used. It’s nicknamed the universal donor,” Dal explained. He looked around the room to see if anyone knew their blood type. Patsy and Chloe shook their heads. He didn’t expect either of them to know they were too young.  
He looked at Amber next. She shook her head, “I’m not really sure but I think I’m B.”  
Ebony, Jack, and Ryan didn’t know their type. Trudy and Bray were both A and Salene was B. Dal sighed, “I guess there isn’t anything we can do. I’m AB and I seriously doubt Lex knows his blood type. Bray, can you come with me when I tell Lex the bad news?”  
“Of course,” Bray answered.  
Dal and Bray started to leave the café when Tai-San called out to them, “Wait. I’m O. I’ll be the donor for Zandra.”  
“Won’t Zandra be pleased when she hears this?” Ebony snickered.  
“Ebony, can’t you be nice just once?” Salene asked.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Ebony asked.  
“We don’t have time for this! If we’re going to attempt to save Zandra’s life we need to go to the hospital now,” Dal yelled.  
“We need to tell Lex,” Salene said.  
“Tell me what?” Lex asked from the doorway.  
“We need to go to the hospital to get supplies to save Zandra,” Dal explained.  
“What are you talking about?” Lex said confused.  
“Lex, she lost a lot of blood. She needs some from one of us. Dal wants to go to the hospital to see if he can get the supplies he needs. We don’t have much time,” Amber explained.  
Lex looked shocked. He had no idea Zandra was in any danger. “Well, let’s go then. No time to waste.”  
“You’re going with me?” Dal asked.  
“Do you think I’m going to let you go alone? I want to make sure you come back,” Lex told them.  
“Then I’m going, too,” Bray informed them, “I don’t want Lex getting out of hand if we can’t find the right supplies.”  
“Stop talking and let’s go! I don’t care who goes I just want to save Zandra,” Lex said angrily.  
“I’ll stay with Zandra while you’re gone,” Tai-San offered.  
Amber stood up, “Tai-San, why don’t you meditate or something so you’re ready for the transfusion. I’ll stay with Zandra.” Amber knew Zandra was going to have a fit when she found out that Tai-San saved her. She wanted to keep them apart so she wouldn’t have to argue with Zandra. 

Bray, Dal, and Lex left the mall and made their way to the hospital. They were able to make their way through the city undetected. They entered the hospital and started searching for the supplies Dal told them they needed. The hospital looked worse than when Dal had been there months ago to find antibiotics for Trudy. It looked as though more tribes had looted whatever was left. Dal didn’t think they would find what they needed.  
“Dal, there’s nothing on this floor. Should we try the floor below us?” Bray asked.  
“That floor is probably looted also but I have an idea,” Dal said as he started towards the stairs.  
“Where are we going?” Lex asked.  
“To the morgue. Sometimes the staff would store extra supplies there. If we’re lucky none of the other tribes wanted to go down there,” Dal explained.  
Bray and Lex followed Dal down about three flights of stairs. When they reached the morgue Dal hesitated.  
Lex frowned, “What’s wrong Dal? Are you scared? If anyone is in there they’re dead.”  
“I-I just don’t…“Dal stammered.  
“Fine, I’ll go first,” Lex said pushing the door open. The morgue was filled with skeletons of both patients and doctors. Lex could see how it could be scary but he didn’t stop walking. Zandra needed him and he was going to do his best to make sure she didn’t die. Bray and Dal followed Lex inside and began to look around. Dal noticed a cabinet with a lot of medicine still inside. He opened it and took out as much as he could put in his bag. Bray called to him from across the room, “Dal, I think I found what we need.” He held up a few unopened needles and some tubing.  
“I think we have all we need. Let’s just take some bandages and other stuff too, just in case,” Dal said as he gathered more stuff. Bray and Lex filled their packs with anything they thought might be useful and then they headed back to the mall. Dal prayed that they weren’t too late.

Back at the mall, Zandra was waking up. “Lex?”  
“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Amber asked.  
“So tired, Amber. I don’t think I can keep my eyes open,” Zandra whispered.  
“You lost a lot of blood. Dal went to the hospital to see if he can find supplies to perform a blood transfusion. Try to hold on until he gets back,” Amber pleaded.  
“Who’s going to give me the blood?” Zandra asked trying to stay awake.  
“Would you like to hold your baby?” Amber asked trying to change the subject.  
Zandra was too weak to notice. She nodded and Amber handed her Alexandra. Amber smiled at the way Zandra held her daughter so lovingly. It made her sad to think that she might die and never get to see Alexandra grow up. She hoped Dal came back soon. As if to answer her silent prayer, Dal walked into the room.  
“Did you get what you needed?” Amber asked walking over to him.  
“Yes. I also got other things we can use in the future,” Dal said opening his pack to show her.  
“Lex?” Zandra called from her bed.  
Lex pushed past Dal and ran to Zandra’s side. “Zan, baby, I’m here. Dal says he’s going to fix you up. You’ll be as good as new real soon.”  
Dal walked to stand next to Lex, “She could still die. I can’t promise you she’ll be okay.”  
“She won’t die. I won’t let her,” Lex said defiantly.  
“Dal, she passed out! I don’t think we have much time,” Amber said as she held Alexandra.  
“Bray, go get Tai-San. Lex, I need you to clean Zandra’s arm so we can put in the needle,” Dal said as he laid out all the supplies on the bed.  
Bray returned minutes later with Tai-San. Dal told her to lie down on the bed they brought in from Salene’s room and he cleaned her arm. He then put one needle into Tai-San’s vein and attached the tubing. He connected the tubing to the needle he would put in Zandra’s arm. Once everything was connected he turned to Lex, Amber, and Bray, “Now we have to make sure the blood keeps flowing and hope Zandra’s body accepts the new blood.”  
Lex never left her side through the transfusion and he kept up a steady stream of memories from their childhood. “Remember our first kiss, Zan? Do you remember our wedding in the sandpit? I know I don’t always show it but I really do love you. You have to get better. I don’t know how I can go on if you’re not with me.”  
Amber listened at the door to Lex. She thought Lex only cared about himself but he was proving her wrong for the second time in two days. Dal pushed passed her so he could check on Zandra. He checked for a pulse and felt for a fever.  
“Is she getting better?” Lex asked.  
“It’s too soon to tell. We should know in about an hour if it worked. I’m going to take the needle out now,” Dal told him as he took the needle out of Zandra and then Tai-San. He helped Tai-San to her feet and told her to go lie down for a while. He gave Zandra one last look and then he left.  
Amber walked into the room and touched Lex’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll stay with her.”  
Lex shook his head, “I’m not leaving her.” He turned to look at Amber and he saw something in her eyes he never saw before. He saw a deep sadness and no hope. She thought Zandra was going to die.  
“You have to get some rest. Alexandra needs you,” Amber said.  
“I thought Salene was watching her,” Lex said turning back to Zandra.  
“She is but she’s also still helping out with Brady,” Amber said.  
Lex ignored her and touched Zandra’s cheek. She was cold. Was she supposed to be cold? He turned to Amber with a worried look in his eyes. “She’s cold. She wasn’t cold when I touched her before. Why is she cold?”  
Amber touched Zandra and quickly pulled her hand back. Lex was right she was getting cold. She checked for a pulse and couldn’t find one. “DAL! DAL! Come quick!”  
Dal came running and pushed both Lex and Amber out of his way. He reached for Zandra’s wrist to feel for a pulse. There wasn’t one. He checked her neck. There wasn’t a pulse there either. She was gone. Zandra was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Dal turned and looked at Lex, “She’s gone, Lex. I’m sorry.”

Lex stood up and shook his head. “She isn’t dead. She’s just sleeping any idiot can see that. Move out of my way. I’m going to wake her up.” Lex bent down over the bed and grabbed Zandra by the shoulders. As he started to shake her, he called her name softly at first, “Zan? Zan! ZANDRA! Wake up! You have to wake up!”

Amber grabbed Lex around the waist and pulled him off Zandra. Lex turned to her and she saw the tears in his eyes. She started to hug him but suddenly he pulled away from her and lunged at Dal.

“You killed her! I hate you! You killed Zandra!” Lex yelled as he tried to punch Dal.

Dal was quicker than Lex. He ran out of the room to find Ryan and Bray. Lex was out of his mind with grief and he needed to be restrained. Amber tried to calm Lex down. She spoke softly to him and tried to get him to sit down.

“Lex, please calm down. I know you’re upset but Dal did everything he could. We all loved Zandra and we’re all going to miss her,” Amber whispered as she moved closer to Lex. She almost had him quiet when Bray and Ryan arrived with Tai-San following them. Amber tried to keep Lex from seeing her by blocking the door but he saw her anyway.

“You! You did this! It was your blood that killed her and now I’m going to kill you!” Lex yelled as he started towards the door. Bray and Ryan stopped him. Amber ushered Tai-San out of the room. She brought her back to the café where the rest of the tribe was gathered.

“What did you think you were doing going in there? You had to know he’d blame you. Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Amber asked Tai-San.

“I wanted to offer my sympathy. I didn’t know he’d blame me,” Tai-San replied.

“Are you serious? What did you think he’d do? Thank you?” Amber asked stunned that Tai-San was so clueless.

Tai-San just shrugged. Dal, Bray, and Ryan walked into the café as she sat down. Everyone looked expectantly at them.

Dal spoke first, “I gave Lex a sedative. He’s sleeping in his room. He isn’t taking Zandra’s death very well. He’s past the denial stage and now he’s in the anger stage.”

“Is he going to be okay? His daughter needs him,” Salene asked as she rocked Alexandra.

“When my mother died my father had my sister, Solaris, and I see a grief counselor. She told us that there are seven stages of grief. Lex needs to work through the different stages until he’s better,” Amber explained.

“What are the different stages?” Trudy asked.

“Denial, anger, guilt, depression, acceptance, forgiveness, and recovery,” Tai-San answered for her. Everyone looked at her and wondered why she knew so much about the grieving process.

“Maybe he’ll be better tomorrow,” Patsy suggested.

“I don’t think so Pats,” Salene said hugging her.

“Salene, why don’t you give me Alexandra while you put Chloe and Patsy to bed,” Amber said as she reached for the baby.

Salene nodded and took the kids to their rooms.

“We need to figure out what to do with Zandra’s body,” Amber said after Salene left.

“We could bury her at sea like we did with Zoot,” Jack suggested.

“Would Lex agree to that?” Trudy asked.

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t think he’d want Zandra floating around for the fish to get.”

“We could ask the girl who runs the farm if we could bury her there,” Bray suggested.

“Do you think she would let us?” Dal asked skeptically.

“We won’t know unless we ask. We could go in the morning,” Bray said.

Alexandra started to cry. Amber rocked her and held her close. “Poor baby.”

“Let’s get some sleep. I think someone should keep and eye on Lex tonight,” Dal suggested.

Ryan and Jack volunteered. Amber started to take Alexandra back to the room she shared with Bray when he stopped her. “What are you doing?”

“I thought I’d take the baby tonight. Lex is obviously in no condition to take care of her right now,” Amber told him.

“Why don’t you let Trudy take her?" Bray suggested.

“Because Trudy has her own baby to worry about,” Trudy said as she walked passed

Bray with Brady in her arms.

“What’s this all about Bray? It’s just for one night. I thought you liked babies?” Amber asked confused.

“I do like babies. It’s just…oh I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I guess I’m just upset about Zandra. She was a good kid. I’m going to miss her,” Bray said as he led Amber to their room.

“I know. I’m going to miss her, too,” she said as she kissed Alexandra’s head.

 

Tai-San sat down on her bed and started to cry. Maybe her blood killed Zandra. Lex had every right to hate her. He had to blame someone and if he blamed her well maybe, she deserved it. Tai-San lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

In the morning, Amber took Alexandra and went to see how Lex was doing. Both Ryan and Jack were asleep by Lex’s bed but Lex wasn’t there. Amber shook Ryan awake.

“Where’s Lex?” She asked.

“He was sleeping last I checked,” Ryan said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“He’s not in his bed. We have to find him,” Amber said as she walked out of the room.

Ryan woke Jack up and they went to help Amber. Amber thought Lex might have gone back to Zandra’s room so she looked there first. She found Lex sitting next to the bed staring at Zandra’s dead body. She walked over to him and sat down.

“We’re going to ask if we can bury her at the farm. Is that okay with you?” Amber asked.

Lex turned to Amber and noticed she was holding his daughter. “Does it really matter where we bury her?”

“When we tried to bury Zoot in the cemetery the Demon Dogs had taken over. I didn’t think you’d want her buried there,” Amber said.

“I want to hold Alexandra,” Lex said changing the subject.

Amber handed him the baby and tried again to talk about burying Zandra. “Do you want to go with us or do you want to stay here?”

“I don’t want to leave Zandra. She might need me,” Lex said.

Amber touched his arm, “Zandra’s dead, Lex. We’re going to bury her today. Do you want to come with us?”

Lex nodded and handed Alexandra back to Amber. She got up and went to get everyone up. They met in the café to discuss Zandra’s burial.

“I don’t think we all need to go. Amber, Ryan, Jack, and I will go to the farm and talk to the girl who owns it. We’ll ask her if we can bury Zandra in one of the fields,” Bray said.

“Why do you decide who goes? Maybe the rest of us want to go also. Zandra was my friend, too,” Salene asked.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have the little ones there,” Bray answered.

“But I liked Zandra and I want to say goodbye. Why can’t I go?” Chloe whined.

“That’s enough!” Amber shouted, “I’ll go with Bray and Jack to ask if we can bury her and then we’ll have a funeral with everyone.”

They all agreed and were about to leave when they heard Lex screaming. Ryan ran to see what was going on. The other followed him. He found Tai-San backing away from a very distraught Lex.

“You killed her! It was your blood!” He screamed.

“I’m sorry, Lex. I tried to help her. I didn’t want her to die,” Tai-San cried.

“I don’t believe you! She didn’t like you and this was your revenge,” Lex accused.

“Lex, calm down. Tai-San didn’t kill Zandra. She was just too weak from the birth. This isn’t anyone’s fault,” Bray said.

“How do we know she really has type O blood? That could’ve been a lie. How do we know she didn’t do this on purpose?” Lex asked.

Tai-San looked at him with disbelief, “Do you think I would kill someone because they didn’t like me? Is that what you think of me? I would never do anything so horrible. Why would I take away Alexandra’s mother?”

“To get to me. I’m not blind you know. I see how you stare,” Lex said walking towards Tai-San.

Bray pulled him back. “Stop making stupid accusations. You need to get a grip. Tai-San is innocent. Zandra died she wasn’t murdered.”

Lex pushed Bray away and headed for the door. He stopped in front of Amber and snatched his daughter out of her arms. Bray started to follow him but Amber wouldn’t let him.

“Leave him alone. He’s just needs time,” Amber assured him.

“He almost hurt Tai-San. He shouldn’t be left alone,” Bray argued.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone while you’re gone. You can trust me,” Ryan said as he left to find Lex.

“Tai-San, stay away from Lex until we get back,” Amber said.

Amber, Bray, and Jack left the mall and headed for the farm. When they arrived a young girl with long blond hair greeted them.

“You’re from the city,” she said stating the obvious.

“We would like to talk to the girl who owns this place,” Amber said.

“You mean my sister, Alice. I’m Ellie. Follow me and I’ll take you to her,” Ellie said as she walked towards the house.

“Alice! There’s kids from the city who want to talk to you!” Ellie yelled.

Alice came outside wiping her hands on her apron. “Ellie, it’s not ladylike to yell,” she scolded. Ellie folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

“Hey, I remember you. You came here a few months ago to trade for fresh fruit and vegetables. Are you here to trade again?” Alice said looking at Bray.

“We have a serious question to ask you,” Bray said

“Okay, ask away,” Alice laughed.

“A member of our tribe died last night. We were hoping you would let us bury her in one of your fields,” Amber told her.

“You weren’t kidding about it being a serious question. What about the cemetery?” Alice asked.

“We tried to bury my brother there a few months ago but the Demon Dogs had taken over. If we’re asking too much of you then we’ll find another solution,” Bray said as they turned to leave.

“Wait. I didn’t say no,” Alice called after them. “How did this person die? It wasn’t the virus was it?”

Amber shook her head, “We found the formula for the antidote six months ago. The virus is totally gone now. Zandra died after she had her baby. She lost too much blood.”

“Poor thing. Did the baby survive?” Alice asked.

“She did. She’s back at the mall with the others,” Jack answered.

“Okay. You can bury her here,” Alice told them.

“Our tribe wants to hold a funeral. Will that be okay?” Amber asked.

“Of course. I’ll ask some of my girls to help dig a grave,” Alice offered.

“You don’t have to do that. Just give me and Jack some shovels and we’ll do it,” Bray volunteered.

“I’ll go back to the mall and get everyone,” Amber said.

“Do you have anything to bring the body in?” Alice asked.

Amber shrugged, “I thought we’d carry her.”

Alice turned to Ellie, “Go get the cart we use to carry in the vegetables.” She turned back to Amber, “If you’d like I’ll go back with you.”

“Thank you. It’ll be nice to have some company,” Amber replied.

Ellie returned with the cart and some shovels for Bray and Jack. Alice and Amber took the cart and headed back to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey back to the mall was uneventful. Amber and Alice talked about their tribes and the problems that came with being a leader. Alice had been looking for a tribe to join now that most of her girls were getting restless on the farm. Most wanted to leave and go to the city.

“I’ve tried to explain to them that it’s safer on the farm but they don’t listen,” Alice said.

“I used to want to leave the city and have my own farm,” Amber said wistfully.

“What happened?” Alice asked.

“I found a little lost girl, Chloe, and I felt it was my duty to protect her. My friend Dal wasn’t too happy with my decision.” Amber laughed remembering how angry Dal was when she decided to stay in the city.

“Why didn’t you just take Chloe with you?”

“The Locos were everywhere and Chloe had more friends. We never would have made it out of the city.” Amber told her.

“Is it true that the leader of the Locos was killed by your tribe?”

“It was an accident really. Zoot lunged at Lex and fell over the railing. He died instantly. How did you know it was my tribe?” Amber asked confused.

“Everyone knows who the Mall Rats are. You’re a very popular girl, Amber,” Alice joked.

“Thanks, I think,” Amber said.

They reached the mall and went in to round up the Mall Rats. Ryan and Alice put Zandra’s body on the cart. They started their solemn procession back to the farm. Amber saw Lex was still holding Alexandra. She nudged Alice to get her attention.

“That’s Lex and the baby he’s holding is Zandra’s.”

“He doesn’t look good. Is he okay?” Alice asked.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you sometime if you like,” Amber said.

Alexandra started to cry and Lex looked up searching the group for Amber. He found her walking behind with the girl from the farm. He slowed his pace and waited for her to catch up. When she caught up to him, he thrust the baby at her. “Please. I can’t.”

Amber took Alexandra from Lex and they continued.

By the time they reached the farm, Bray and Jack were finished with the grave. Everyone gathered in a circle while Bray and Ryan lowered Zandra’s body in the ground. Patsy and Chloe started to cry. Salene fought back tears as she hugged the little ones. Bray looked at Amber and saw she was crying, too. He decided to say a few words about Zandra.

He moved in front of the grave and looked at all his friends. “Zandra loved life. She was a breath of fresh air. She will be missed.”

After they each said their own goodbye, Alice invited them inside for something to eat. Lex stayed outside and sat on the ground by Zandra’s grave. A single tear slid down his cheek. He brushed it away. Another one fell. They kept falling until his cheeks were wet with tears. He heard the door to the house open and quickly wiped his face. Alice came towards him with a plate of food.

“Lex, I’m Alice. I’m sorry for your loss,” she said. When Lex remained silent she continued, “I brought you some food.”

“I’m not hungry,” Lex said.

“Okay, I’ll bring this back inside. If you change your mind I’ll fix you another plate,” Alice turned and went back into the house.

He stayed outside until the Mall Rats decided it was time to go home. Alice walked them to the edge of the field and told them to come back if they needed anything.

 

When they returned to the mall they were exhausted. Everyone went to bed. In the middle of the night, Amber woke to a baby crying. At first, she thought it was Brady but when the crying didn’t stop, she realized it was Alexandra. She untangled herself from Bray and went to check on the baby. She walked into Lex’s room and found him staring at the ceiling and Alexandra screaming in her basket.

“Lex, your daughter is crying,” Amber said.

Lex ignored her and rolled on his side. Amber sighed and picked Alexandra up. She wasn’t wet so she was probably hungry.

“Lex, do you want to feed her?” Amber asked.

Lex continued to ignore her. Amber shook her head and took the baby to the café to mix up some formula. As she was feeding the baby, Trudy staggered in the café with Brady.

“Amber, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?”

Amber turned around and Trudy saw Alexandra in her arms. “Lex isn’t up to feeding her yet.”

“I know that feeling. We just have to be patient with him,” Trudy said as she mixed up more of the formula for Brady. The container was almost empty. She put it back in the cupboard and sat down to feed Brady.

“We don’t have much more formula. I hope Bray can find more,” Trudy said.

“I was talking to Alice and she offered us milk from her cow. I just have to ask Jack if he can power up one of these refrigerators,” Amber said.

Trudy and Amber finished feeding the babies and then went back to bed. When morning arrived, Amber was exhausted. She changed Alexandra and put on a little dress that Zandra had found in one of the boutiques. Amber hoped Lex was in a better mood today. Bray called to her from the door, “It’s your turn to help with breakfast.”

“Then you have to watch the baby,” Amber said as she put Alexandra in his arms.

“I didn’t hear you get up last night,” Bray said.

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d give Lex a break,” Amber lied.

She followed him into the café and started make breakfast. Salene came in a few minutes later and set the table. When Tai-San walked in, Bray tried to hand her the baby.

Amber quickly served the food and walked over to Tai-San. “Why don’t you give her to me and have some breakfast.”

“I’ll hold her until you’ve eaten,” Tai-San offered.

“That’s okay, I’m not really hungry right now,” Amber said taking the baby from her.

Bray looked at her and raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Amber left the café with a plate of food for Lex and a bottle for the baby in one hand and Alexandra in the other. She found Lex in the same position she left him in last night. She set the food down and shook him awake.

Lex turned to look at her, “What do you want?”

“I brought you breakfast and your daughter,” Amber put the baby on the bed.

“I’m not hungry,” Lex said as he looked at Alexandra.

“You have to eat. If you starve yourself to death your daughter will be totally alone,” Amber said trying to guilt him into eating.

“If I died you wouldn’t take care of her?” Lex asked.

“Of course we would, but that’s not the issue. You have to pull yourself together for her sake. Zandra wouldn’t want you neglect your daughter like you did last night. Just try to eat, please,” Amber pleaded.

Lex reached for the bottle Amber brought and started to feed his daughter. Amber took that as a good sign and left the room.

Dal stopped her in the hallway to ask how Lex was doing.

“Well, he’s feeding Alexandra now. He seems to be doing better,” Amber said.

“I wonder if he still blames me,” Dal said.

“I think his anger is fully directed at Tai-San.”

“Does he really think she lied about her blood type?”

“I don’t know if he really believes that or if he’s just upset. She’s making the situation worse by trying to talk to him,” Amber said.

Dal shrugged, “I guess she wants to make him understand she was only trying to help.”

Amber told Dal about Alice’s offer and her thought it was a great idea. They both went to visit Jack and see if he could get one of the refrigerators running. They found him in his workshop.

“Jack, can we talk to you?” Amber asked.

Jack turned to them and smiled, “Sure.”

“Alice, the girl from the farm, offered to let us milk her cow for the babies but we don’t have a working refrigerator. Do you think you can hook one of the smaller ones to a battery and make it work?’ Dal asked.

“Of course I can. Let’s find one and get started right away,” Jack leaped off his stool and led them to the appliance shop.

Jack selected the smallest refrigerator and they took it back to his workshop. He fiddled around with the wires and hooked it up to one of the car batteries. He turned to Amber and Dal and smiled, “I’m a genius.”

“Okay genius, will this keep the milk fresh? I don’t want the babies getting sick,” Amber said.

“It’ll work as long as we only use if for the milk. If we pack it full of other stuff it won’t be able to keep the milk cold,” Jack explained.

“Let’s move this to the café and I’ll go to the farm and get some milk,” Dal offered.

“I’ll go with you,” Jack said. He was hoping to run into Ellie again. He thought she was cute. Dal and Jack left for the farm and Amber went to find Bray. She felt guilty for lying to him earlier. She found him in the café with Ryan and Salene.

“Hey Bray, what’s going on?” Amber asked sitting down next to him.

“We’re just discussing what we could do to thank Alice,” Bray said kissing her.

“She was talking about wanting to join a tribe. We could offer to let her join us,” Amber suggested.

“That would great if she could join us. We could run the farm with her and then we’d have fresh stuff all the time,” Salene said very excited about having to eat canned food all the time.

“I’m going to go there in a few days to get more milk for the babies. I’ll suggest it to her when I go,” Amber said.

Salene and Ryan got up and started cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Bray took Amber’s hand and pulled her out of the café.

“Where are we going?” Amber laughed.

“I want to spend some time alone with you. We haven’t been alone much since Zandra died,” Bray said as they stopped in the living room. He sat down on the sofa and pulled Amber onto his lap. She laughed and kissed him long and hard. They cuddled and talked about the future for a long time.

Amber sighed, “This is nice.”

“I could stay here with you all day,” Bray whispered as he played with her hair.

Jack and Dal interrupted them. They had just come back from the farm with some milk and vegetables.

“Alice is such a nice girl. It’s a shame all her farm help has left,” Jack said as he walked into the living room with a basket of vegetables.

“She’s alone out there?” Bray asked.

“No, she still has her sister, Ellie,” Dal said.

“We decided to ask her to join us and we’d help out at the farm,” Amber said.

“I think that’s a great idea!” Jack said a little too loudly.

“What’s with him?” Bray asked.

“Ellie. He’s got a crush on Alice’s little sister,” Dal teased.

“I-I do not,” Jack protested weakly.

Patsy came running into the living room. “Amber, the baby is crying and Lex is just staring at the ceiling.”

Amber got off Bray’s lap and headed for Lex’s room. Bray called to her, “Amber!”

“What? Alexandra needs me,” Amber said impatiently.

“What she needs is a father who cares enough to take care of her,” Bray argued.

“Bray, let’s not get into this right now.” Amber turned and left the room.

She walked across the mall and into Lex’s room. She found him staring at the ceiling and Alexandra screaming at the top of her lungs again. She picked her up and started rocking her. She wanted to calm down before she spoke to Lex. After a minute, she felt calm enough to speak. “Lex, this has to stop. I know you miss Zandra but sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to bring her back.”

He turned to Amber and spoke, “Take her please.”

“You’re going to have to learn to take care of her yourself,” Amber told him.

“Please,” Lex begged.

“Fine. Just try to get yourself together,” Amber said as she took Alexandra out of the room.

 

Late that night Ellie heard a sound outside the farmhouse. She looked out the window and called to her sister who was getting ready for bed, “Alice, he’s back again.”

Alice walked to the window and shook her head. “That poor guy. Just let him be, Ellie. He needs to grieve.”

Alice and Ellie let go of the curtain and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

During the next Lex remained the same. He hardly ate and when it came to Alexandra, he went from being extremely possessive to being completely indifferent. Amber decided to keep Alexandra with her and Bray at night much to Bray’s annoyance.

Bray wanted Amber to stop helping Lex and force him to take care of his daughter.

“Why can’t you let the others take Alexandra? Tai-San is always trying to help and you keep refusing her. This is putting a strain on our relationship,” Bray complained.

“If our relationship is strained it’s because you can’t seem to understand he needs help. I promised Zandra I would look out for her daughter. I also promised her that I wouldn’t let Tai-San take her place. I intend to keep that promise. I’ll take care of Alexandra for as long as it takes Lex to get better. I wish you would understand that,” Amber tried to explain.

“Eventually someone will take her place. Why shouldn’t it be Tai-San?” Bray asked.

“Because Zandra didn’t want that,” Amber tried to explain.

“Why should that matter now?” Bray demanded.

“I made a promise to a friend,” Amber whispered.

“She’s dead, remember? You don’t have to keep your promise,” Bray asked losing his patience.

“What a horrible thing to say! I’m going to bring Lex his daughter and then I’m going to the farm to get more milk. Maybe when I get back you’ll have changed your attitude,” Amber said. She picked up Alexandra and went to Lex’s room. He wasn’t in his usual position on the bed. He wasn’t in the room at all. She went to see if he was in the café.

Salene was fixing breakfast with Ryan but no one else was in the room.

“Amber, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked.

“Lex isn’t in his room,” Amber said.

“Where is he?” Ryan asked.

“If I knew that I wouldn’t be worried. We have to find him,” Amber said frantically.

She called everyone together and told them Lex was missing.

“Jack, you and Ryan check the roof,” Amber said.

“Do you really think he’d try to jump?” Jack asked.

“Just do it!” Amber snapped.

Jack nodded and left with Ryan. Everyone else checked the rest of the mall. Lex was nowhere to be found.

“He’s gone. I’m surprised it took him this long to run away,” Ebony snickered.

“Ebony, that’s not helping,” Trudy said.

Ebony shrugged and left the room. Amber turned to Bray, “I’m going to the farm to get the milk. Maybe Alice has heard something.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jack offered.

Amber smiled. Jack must really like Ellie. This was the third time this week he offered to go to the farm. Amber asked Salene to watch the baby and she left the mall.

When Jack and Amber reached the farm Ellie was waiting for them. She smiled at Jack and offered to help milk the cow. They headed to the barn and Amber went to talk to Alice. She found her in the garden tending the tomatoes. Alice waved and walked towards her.

“Amber, how’s the milk thing working out?” Alice asked.

“It’s great. The babies really love the milk. How’s the farm doing?” Amber asked.  
”I’m going to need some help soon but both Dal and Jack offered to come by next week to work out a schedule. Of course I think the only reason Jack wants to come is to spend time with Ellie,” Alice smiled.

“Alice, have you heard anything about Lex? He left the mall. I’m worried about him,” Amber said.

Alice looked puzzled, “Didn’t you know?”

“Know what?” Amber asked.

“He’s at Zandra’s grave. He’s been coming almost every night since the funeral. Usually he’s gone by dawn. I don’t know why he’s still here today,” Alice explained.

“What does he do out there?” Amber said as she strained to see him.

“I think he talks to her. I don’t really know because I keep my distance. I should have told you, I’m sorry,” Alice apologized.

“That’s okay. I’m going to talk to him,” Amber said as she walked across the field.

Lex saw her coming and he stood up. “You found me.”

“What are you doing, Lex?” Amber asked softly.

“Talking to her. I talk to her a lot,” Lex told her.

“Lex, what can I do to make this better? Tell me, because I’m at a loss here,” Amber said suddenly frustrated.

“You can’t do anything, Amber, but thanks for trying. I’m going to go back to the mall. Are you and Jack coming?” Lex asked.

“We’ll be right behind you,” Amber said sounding defeated. She wanted him to get better but unless he let out all his pain, he never would.

 

When they got back to the mall Bray told Amber he had called a meeting about Lex. Lex pushed past him and went to find his daughter. Amber watched him go and her heart ached. She felt so helpless. She sighed and followed Bray into the café. All the others were waiting.

Bray addressed them; “I think we need to vote to kick Lex out of the mall.”

“What? Why?” Amber asked.

“He’s not pulling his weight anymore and he might hurt someone,” Bray explained.

“If I were in charge I’d have thrown him out by now. Him and his little brat,” Ebony said.

“Good thing for Lex you aren’t in charge. Bray this is ridiculous. Why can’t you be patient?” Amber pleaded.

“I’m done being patient,” Bray replied.

Amber thought she knew why Bray was being so stubborn. He felt threatened. She was spending a lot of time with Lex and Alexandra and not enough with him. She understood but that didn’t give him the right to try to kick Lex out.

“Fine! Let’s vote,” Amber said sure most of the tribe wouldn’t vote to kick him out. “All who think he should stay raise your hand.”

Everyone but Ebony, Tai-San, and Bray raised his hand. Bray looked confused, “Trudy, he voted you out! He didn’t want you to have Brady here. How can you vote to let him stay?”

“Zandra voted to let me stay. This is her baby and her husband we’re talking about. We owe it to her to take care of them both,” Trudy said.

Amber turned to Tai-San, “I expected better from you. Why do you want him to leave?”

“He scares me. You heard him threaten to kill me, Amber. I don’t feel safe anymore,” Tai-San replied.

“Well, if you stopped cornering him all the time maybe he’d leave you alone,” Dal pointed out.

“He’s just depressed. He won’t hurt any of us,” Amber insisted.

“I don’t agree,” Bray argued.

“So, Bray, you want to throw him out? Should we toss Alexandra out, too?” Amber asked folding her arms across her chest.

“No, of course not. We keep her here until he gets better,"Bray tried to explain.

“That’s a great idea, Bray,” Amber said sarcastically, “Take away the only thing he has left of Zandra.That's real smart.Majority rules. He’s not going anywhere.” Amber didn’t wait for Bray to argue. She gave him one last dirty look and she left the café.

She was going to spend some time alone in her room but when she passed Lex’s room, she changed her mind. She couldn’t give up on him like Bray had. She knocked softly on the doorframe. Lex didn’t look at her. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Lex, please let me help you. Talk to me. Tell me what to say to make it better,” Amber pleaded. It broke her heart to see him so defeated. The Lex she knew was a fighter why was he giving up? She turned to leave when he spoke. His voice was small. He sounded like a frightened child, “I didn’t say goodbye.”

Amber turned back around and went to him. She knelt down in front of him. When he looked at her, she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. She saw the pain in his eyes and she almost started crying, too. Instead, she put her arms around him and hugged him. He didn’t pull away; he hugged her back. His silent tears gave way to sobs that Amber thought would never stop. She could feel his tears on her shoulder but she didn’t let go of him. She stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. His sobs finally stopped and he pulled away from her. She was afraid he would tell her to leave and become withdrawn again.

“I’m sorry,” Lex told her as he wiped the tears away.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I’m still your friend and I’ll always be here for you,” Amber smiled at him.

“I didn’t tell her I loved her before she died. I lied to her. I told her she would be okay,” Lex started to cry again.

“She knew you loved her. And you didn’t lie to her. Dal thought she had a chance,” Amber said moving from the floor to the bed next to him.

“I’m afraid to get to close to Alex. I’m afraid I might lose her, too,” Lex confessed.

“You have to take that risk. If you don’t get close to her who will? She needs you,” Amber assured him.

“I’m scared,” Lex whispered.

“I’ll be here with you. I’ll help you. I promise,” Amber told him as she put her arm around him.

 

Outside Lex’s door, Bray was furious. He couldn’t believe Amber was comforting Lex and making more promises without consulting him. He stormed away from the door and went back to his room.

 

Amber stayed with Lex for a long time. They talked about Zandra and Alexandra. When Amber was satisfied that he wasn’t going to break down again, she left to get dinner started. Salene was in the café already and dinner was almost ready.

“I’m sorry, Salene, I know it was my turn to make dinner,” Amber apologized.

“That’s okay. I don’t mind,” Salene said.

“I think Lex is going to be okay now. He finally started to grieve for Zandra,” Amber said.

“I’m glad you took charge of the meeting earlier. I don’t know why Bray is being so unreasonable. We stood by Trudy when she went through her depression,” Salene said as she set the table.

“He feels threatened. I’m not spending enough time with him,” Amber told her.

“Threatened by Lex? That’s silly. You love Bray. He should know that by now,” Salene insisted.

“He should but he doesn’t,” Amber said.

Everyone started coming to the café for dinner so Salene and Amber decided to end their conversation. Dinner was uneventful. Bray ignored Amber and Lex didn’t bother to come to the table. Amber ate quickly and went back to her room. Bray followed her.

“I heard what you said to Lex earlier,” Bray said, walking into the room.

“You were spying on me?” Amber asked.

“I was walking past his room and I heard you talking. I wasn’t exactly spying,”Bray explained.

“You were spying, “ Amber insisted.

“Fine I was spying! That doesn’t change what I heard. You made another promise without discussing it with me,” Bray said.

“Since when do I have to discuss my decisions with you?” Amber demanded.

“When the promise involves me I think I should have a say,” Bray argued.

“How does it involve you if I promise to be a friend to someone?” Amber asked.

“We haven’t spent more than a few minutes together since Zandra died. I think that involves me,” Bray said.

“You are unbelievable! Did I act like this when Trudy was sick? No, I actually helped Trudy. Do you really hate Lex that much?” Amber asked.

“I don’t want you helping him anymore,” Bray said ignoring her question.

“Oh, really? And if I don’t listen to you are you going to vote me out, too?” Amber said suddenly very angry.

Bray didn’t answer her. Amber stood directly in front of Bray and looked him straight in the eye when she spoke, “I am not your property. I will do as I please and if you don’t like it then maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

“Amber, calm down. I don’t want to break up over this. I love you,” Bray said trying to hug her.

She pulled away from him, “Don’t try to sweet talk me.”

“What do you want from me? You’re spending all your time with my worst enemy!” Bray yelled.

“That’s it! I’m spending the night with Salene. Maybe in the morning you’ll stop being so stubborn,” Amber said as she walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra’s crying woke Amber up in the middle of the night again. Sighing, she got out of bed and headed to Lex’s room. She was almost there when the crying stopped. Amber smiled to herself. Lex was actually taking care of his daughter. She turned to go back to bed when she heard singing. She walked to Lex’s room and stood outside the door. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to Lex sing to his daughter.

 

 

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

 

When Lex finished singing Amber turned to walk away. Lex called out to her, “Amber, I

know you’re out there. You don’t have to leave.”

Amber walked into his room. Lex was sitting on his bed with Alexandra resting on his lap. She was smiling up at her father.

“That was beautiful,” Amber said feeling like she was intruding.

“You can sit down,” Lex said moving over.

Amber sat down next to him, “What song were you singing?”

Lex shrugged, “Just a song my mother sang to me when I was little.”

“Alexandra must have liked it,” Amber said looking down at the baby.

Lex looked at his daughter and noticed she was asleep. He put her in her basket and sat back down on the bed. Amber stood up to leave, “I guess I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

“Can you stay? I’m not really tired.”

Amber sat back down. “Do you want to talk?”

Lex nodded, “Tell me why you were arguing with Bray earlier.”

“We weren’t arguing,” Amber said.

“Amber, you were yelling. I’m sure the whole city knew you were arguing,” Lex laughed.

Amber smiled but didn’t answer him. Lex decided to let the matter drop.

“Thanks for checking up on Alex. I know you haven’t had much sleep lately.”

Amber shrugged, “I really don’t mind. She’s such a good baby.”

“What I really meant was, thank you for checking up on me,” Lex said.

 

The next few weeks went quickly. Amber continued to help Lex take care of Alexandra. Some days he didn’t need her help but other days he couldn’t take care of his daughter at all. Amber and Bray argued constantly, always about Lex. The rest of the Mall Rats thought he was being unreasonable. After one particularly nasty argument, Trudy confronted Bray.

“Bray, I think we need to talk,” Trudy said walking into the café.

“About what?” Bray asked.

“This constant arguing is upsetting the whole tribe. It has to stop,” Trudy told him.

“You should be having this conversation with Amber, not me,” Bray said.

“Amber isn’t the one who is being unreasonable,” Trudy pointed out.

“I told her to stop helping Lex and let the rest of you do it, but she didn’t listen.”

“I know about the promise she made to Zandra. Amber is just trying to do the right thing. You’re going to lose her if you don’t understand and accept that,” Trudy said.

Bray didn’t answer Trudy; he just stormed out of the café. He was tired of everyone telling him to understand and be reasonable. He was going to end this right now. He stopped at Lex’s door and walked in without knocking. Lex was feeding Alexandra.

“Bray, what a pleasant surprise, “ Lex said sarcastically.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lex. You know why I’m here,” Bray said.

“I don’t think I do. Why don’t you enlighten me?" Lex said.

“I want you to leave Amber alone. Stop asking her for help. Stop dumping your daughter on her. Stop everything,” Bray told him.

“I don’t make Amber do any of those things. She does them on her own. If she wants to stop helping me that should be her choice, not yours,” Lex said standing up.

Bray was so angry he pushed Lex, “Leave her alone! She’s mine!”

Lex stumbled and almost dropped his daughter. He steadied himself and put Alexandra on the bed. Bray realized what he did and started to apologized, “Lex, I’m sorry…”

Lex punched him before he could finish his sentence, “You arrogant jerk! You think she’s doing this because she wants me? She’s doing this because she was Zandra’s friend! You ever touch me again and I’ll kill you! Now get out!”

Bray got up and wiped the blood from his nose. He tried to apologize again but figured it would only make things worse. He walked down the hall and bumped into Tai-San coming out of her room.

“Bray! What happened to you?” She asked noticing his bloody nose.

“Lex punched me,” Bray said wincing.

“I knew he’d hurt someone. Let’s get you fixed up,” Tai-San said pulling him into her room. Bray didn’t tell her that he provoked Lex. He sat on her bed while she cleaned his nose and checked to see if it was broken. It felt good to have someone fuss over him. Amber was always running to see if Lex or the baby needed her. She hadn’t spent any time with him alone in two weeks. When she did spend time with him, she usually had Alexandra in her arms.

“It’s not broken. You should tell everyone what he did to you. Maybe then they’d make him leave,” Tai-San said as Bray got up to leave.

“I’d rather not involve the others. Let’s keep this between us,” Bray said.

“If that’s what you want. You don’t have to leave. I’d like some company. Everyone is still mad at me for voting against Lex,” Tai-San pouted.

Bray sat back down and smiled at Tai-San, “I’ll keep you company for a while.”

 

Lex was tired of all the arguing. It was his fault that Amber and Bray were having problems. He went to find Ryan. He needed his help. Ryan was in the café talking to Salene.

“Ryan, can I talk to you?” Lex asked, “In private.” He added noticing Salene was listening.

“Sure, Lex.” Ryan said standing up, “I’ll be right back, Sal.”

When Lex and Ryan were out of earshot, he started talking, “I’m leaving, Ryan. I need your help.”

“Leaving? Why?” Ryan asked puzzled.

“I’m causing trouble by staying. I can’t put you guys through any more arguing,” Lex said.

“Then I’m going with you,” Ryan said.

“No, you have to stay here with Salene. I need you to write a letter to Amber for me,” Lex said.

“Why don’t you just tell her you’re leaving?” Ryan asked.

“She wouldn’t understand and she’d try to make me stay. I have to do this. Will you help me?” Lex asked.

“I still think I should go with you. Where are you going anyway?” Ryan asked.

“I think I’ll stay at the farm with Alice. You could visit whenever you wanted. I just think it would be better for Amber if I left. Maybe then Bray would get off her case,” Lex explained.

“I don’t think you should go, but I’ll help you,” Ryan said.

“Okay, this is what I want the letter to say…”

 

Lex packed up all his and Alexandra’s things and left the mall that night after dinner. Ryan found Amber in her room reading a book. He knocked on her door.

She looked up and smiled, “Ryan, come in.”

Ryan entered her room and stood in front of her. He felt awful about what he was about to tell her. He cleared his throat, “Lex asked me to give this to you.” He handed her the letter he had written for Lex.

Amber took the letter. “What’s this?” She asked confused.

“Read it. I tried to get him to tell you in person. I’m sorry,” Ryan said as he left the room.

Amber stared at the letter for a long time before she opened it.

 

Amber,

I asked Ryan to write this for me. I felt it would be better if I didn’t tell you face to face. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Alex and me, but I think it would be for the best if I left the mall. Don’t worry; I’m not doing anything stupid. I’m going to stay at the farm with Alice. I hate all the problems I’m causing for you with Bray. If I’m not there, maybe you guys can work out your problems.

Lex

 

Amber read the letter twice before it sunk in; Lex was gone. She took the note and went to confront Bray. She knew he had something to do with Lex’s decision to leave. She barged into his room and started yelling, “Bray! We need to talk!”

Bray was in bed and it took Amber a few minutes to realize he wasn’t alone. Tai-San was in bed with him and they were naked. Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room.

Bray jumped out of bed and called to her, “Amber, wait!” He put on his clothes and ran after her.

She kept running until she reached Salene’s room. Salene and Ryan were getting ready for bed. Salene saw that Amber was crying and rushed to her, “What’s wrong, Amber?”

“Lex is gone and Bray…is…is…oh Salene it’s horrible! I never want to see him again,” Amber cried.

Salene put her arm around Amber and they sat on the bed. “Calm down and tell me what happened.”

Ryan started to leave but Amber stopped him, “You don’t have to leave. I know Lex told you he was leaving. I want to know why.”

Salene looked confused, “Lex left? Where did he go and what does this have to do with Bray?”

Amber took a deep breath and tried to explain, “Lex left me this note telling me he was leaving the mall to live on the farm. He said it was because he wanted me to stop fighting with Bray, but I think Bray made him leave. I went to confront Bray and I found him in bed. Salene he wasn’t alone. Tai-San was in bed with him. How could he do this to me?”

Salene looked at Ryan, “Did you know about this?”

Ryan shifted uncomfortably and nodded, “Lex asked me to write the note.”

Bray ran past Salene’s door and turned around when he saw Amber on the bed. He started to come in the room when Ryan stopped him, “She doesn’t want to see you.”

Bray tried to push past him, “I need to talk to her, Ryan, get out of my way.”

“I said she doesn’t want to see you!” Ryan said more forcefully.

Amber stood up and walked over to Bray, “You made Lex leave!”

“I didn’t do anything! I didn’t even know he left!” Bray yelled.

“You made him leave and then you slept with Tai-San behind my back. What do you think you’re doing?” Amber asked still crying.

“It wasn’t what it looked like…”

“You were naked! It’s over between us. Leave me alone,” Amber said as she turned back to Salene.

“Amber, let me explain…”

“Why don’t you explain to her how you almost hurt Alexandra?” Ryan asked.

Amber spun around, “You did something to Alex?”

Bray shook his head, “I didn’t hurt her. It was a mistake. Let’s talk about this in private.”

“No, I want to know what you did,” Amber insisted.

Bray refused to answer because he knew if he did Amber would never forgive him.

Amber turned to Ryan, “Tell me what happened.”

“Lex made me promise not to tell you, but I think you should know. Bray pushed him while he was holding Alexandra. He told Lex to leave you alone because you belonged to him. Lex left because he feels responsible for the fighting not because of anything else. Bray is telling the truth about that,” Ryan said staring at Bray.

“You pushed him? What if he had dropped the baby? I don’t belong to you! I don’t belong to anyone. I want you to leave me alone! Go back to Tai-San for all I care!” Amber yelled.

Bray was hurt and angry. He hadn’t meant to push Lex, it just happened. He didn’t think it would help if he told Amber that. He looked from Ryan to Salene and saw they both were mad at him, too. He left to go back to Tai-San. At least she understood him and wanted to be with him.

Tai-San was dressed when he got back to his room. She looked concerned. He sat down on the bed.

“What happened? I heard a lot of screaming. Is everything okay?” Tai-San asked him.

“Everyone is mad at me. Why can’t they see this from my point of view?” Bray complained.

“I understand. I’m being treated like a leper and I tried to help Zandra. I didn’t have to give her my blood, but I did. It’s not my fault she died,” Tai-San said.

“I know you tried to help and so did I. I went with Dal to get the supplies for Zandra and I was patient when Amber brought the baby back to our room every night. This has been hard on me, too,” Bray said.

Tai-San put her arm around Bray, “I know this has been hard on you. I understand. Amber should have been assuring you that she loved you instead of always accusing you of not being patient.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been feeling! She should have known this was going to be hard on me, especially since Lex was to blame for my brother’s death. I can’t believe this mess! All because of some promise Amber made to Zandra,” Bray said feeling sorry for himself.

Tai-San was curious. “What promise?”

Without thinking Bray told Tai-San what Amber had promised. Tai-San was outraged.

“Zandra made her promise to keep me away from Lex and the baby? Is that why Amber wouldn’t let me near Alexandra?”

Bray nodded. “Yeah, she felt she had to honor Zandra’s request. Can you believe that? She cared more about keeping that promise than being with me. Well, if that’s what she wants then that’s what she’ll get. I’d rather be with someone like you, who understands me.”

Tai-San was overcome with happiness, “Do you really mean that, Bray? Do you want to be with me?”

“I’m beginning to think Amber never understood me. You and I are a lot alike, Tai-San. I think we could have a good relationship,” Bray said hugging her.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber was pacing in Salene’s room. She couldn’t believe what Bray had done. How dare he treat her like his property! Salene finally grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

“You’re making me dizzy. You need some rest. This has been a rough day for you. Things will look better in the morning,” Salene assured her.

“I trusted him. I loved him. How could he do this to me?” Amber asked.

“I don’t have any answers for you, Amber. I wish I did,” Salene said.

Amber jumped off the bed and started to leave. “Where are you going?” Ryan asked.

“To the farm. I have to talk to Lex,” Amber said.

“Amber, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Let him have some peace and quiet. If you talk to him tonight and he comes back here it will just add to all the tension,” Salene said.

Amber knew she was right. Lex deserved some peace after all he had been through the past two months. She said good night to Salene and Ryan and went to her room. She lay down, pulled the cover to her chin, and cried herself to sleep. She woke twice during the night. Both times, she thought she heard Alexandra crying. Each time it took her a few minutes to remember that Lex was gone, and so was his daughter. She felt an odd emptiness in her chest. Could it be that she missed getting up in the middle of the night to feed the baby? Or was she missing Lex? She pushed both thoughts out of her head tried to go back to sleep. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of Lex.

 

Morning came and Amber was exhausted. She hadn’t slept well and she was still upset about her argument with Bray. She heard voices coming from the café and assumed she was late for breakfast. She got dressed and headed to the café. The conversation stopped when she entered. Everyone looked at her with sympathetic faces. So, they all knew that Bray had betrayed her. She looked around and noticed Bray and Tai-San weren’t there.

Salene cleared her throat to get everyone to stop staring. Chloe and Patsy rushed to make another plate for Amber and Jack made room for her at the table.

“So, I hear lover boy dumped you for the little loony, “ Ebony said snidely.

“Ebony!” Salene hissed.

“What? I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking,” Ebony replied.

“Ebony, you can be so cruel sometimes, “ Trudy frowned.

“It’s okay, Trudy, he did dump me,” Amber said sitting down.

“Are you going to the farm today?” Jack asked.

Amber shook her head, “Why don’t you ask Dal to go with you? I don’t feel up to leaving the mall today.”

Everyone finished eating and soon Amber and Trudy were the only ones left. Trudy sat down next to Amber.

“I can’t believe he did this to you. I thought what you guys had was true love, “ Trudy said.

“Was I wrong to want to help Lex? Did I drive Bray away?” Amber asked.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You were being a good leader and a good friend. I don’t know why Bray couldn’t see that,” Trudy assured her.

“Maybe I should have let Tai-San and Salene help me. Maybe I shouldn’t have done it all myself,” Amber continued to doubt herself.

“Amber, stop blaming yourself! You did what you thought was right. I would have done the same thing,” Trudy said.

Amber smiled and started to clean up the breakfast dishes. Trudy thought it would be a good idea to give Amber some time alone so she left the café.

After the café was clean, Amber went back to bed. She was almost asleep when Dal knocked on her door. Amber sat up and smiled at him, “Back from the farm already?”

“I didn’t go yet. I wanted to ask if you changed your mind about coming with us,” Dal said.

“Dal, I don’t want to go,” Amber insisted.

“Do you want me to give him a message?” Dal asked.

Amber pretended she didn’t know what Dal was talking about, “Who?”

“Amber, this is me, Dal. I know you. You don’t want to go to the farm because you don’t want to see Lex.”

“He left. I don’t think he wants to see me. I’ll just stay here. Say hello to Alice for me,” Amber said laying back down.

Dal shook his head and left to find Jack.

 

The next few weeks passed quickly for Amber. She kept busy by making all the meals and cleaning up after the children. Jack and Dal took over going to the farm for her. Everyone was getting used to Bray and Tai-San being a couple. Things were starting to get back to normal.

 

Amber was making lunch when Dal and Jack returned from the farm, Ellie was with them. She sat down at the table and started talking.

“Alice said that since Lex is there to help out I could stay here for a few days.” Ellie said smiling at Jack.

Salene, Ryan, and Trudy joined them at the table.

“How are things at the farm?” Salene asked.

“A lot easier for me since Lex came to live with us. He’s been helping Alice with the planting. I usually watch Alexandra for him.” Ellie said.

“How’s Lex doing?” Ryan asked.

“He’s not depressed like he was before, but Alice doesn’t think he’s back to normal yet.” Ellie replied.

Amber continued to make lunch, but she was listening to Ellie, too.

“Alex is getting so big. She is the sweetest little baby. Yesterday, she tried to roll over!”

Amber threw the knife she was using in the sink and ran out of the café. She waited until she was almost to her room before she started to cry.

Ellie watched her go and turned to Jack, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Ellie, I just think she misses Alexandra. She was the one who took care of her when Lex wasn’t able to.” Salene said.

“Should I go after her?” Ellie asked.

“No, I’ll go.” Trudy said getting up.

She found Amber sitting on her bed. She walked in and sat down. “It’s been almost three weeks you know.”

Amber looked at her, “What are you talking about?”

“You should go visit them.” Trudy stated.

“Visit who?” Amber asked.

“Amber! Will you stop playing dumb! Go to the farm and visit Lex!” Trudy practically yelled.

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m tired, Trudy, I’m going to sleep now.” Amber said, as she got ready for bed.

Trudy sighed and left the room.

Amber watched her go and lay down on the bed. Like every night since Lex left, she cried herself to sleep.

 

The next afternoon Amber left the mall and went to the farm. When she reached the edge of the farm, she noticed Alice and Lex outside with Alexandra. As she got closer, she noticed that Lex was smiling. Amber felt a surge of jealousy. When she reached the house, she looked from Alice to Lex. Alice smiled, “Amber! What a nice surprise.”

Amber felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She took Alexandra from Alice, “It’s her nap time. If she doesn’t get her nap she won’t sleep through the night.” Amber walked into the house without even looking at Lex.

Lex watched her go in the house. He was confused when he turned back to Alice, “What was that all about?”

“I think someone was bitten by the little green monster,” she laughed.

“What?” Lex asked still confused.

“She’s jealous.” Alice explained.

“Amber? Jealous? Of who?” Lex had no idea what was going on.

“Go talk to her.” Alice said pushing him toward the house.

Lex walked inside and called, “Amber?”

Amber walked out of the kitchen still holding Alexandra. “She’s getting so big.”

“What’s wrong?” Lex asked when he noticed she was crying.

“You left.” Amber stated.

“I was causing problems between you and Bray.” Lex told her.

“He left me.” Amber said putting Alexandra in her crib.

“What? Why would he do that?” Lex asked.

“He wanted me to stop helping you. I told him I wasn’t his property and I left. Then he went and found someone else. Like I meant nothing to him!” Amber said trying to stop crying.

“How do you know he found someone else?” Lex asked.

“I saw them. In bed.” Amber told him.

“Oh.” Lex said softy.

“Why didn’t you tell me what he did to you?” Amber said remembering what Ryan had told her.

“I didn’t want to cause any more problems.” Lex said.

“Come back to the mall.” Amber said moving closer to him.

“Amber, I don’t think there’s any reason I should go back.” Lex said.

“Is this a good enough reason?” Amber took his face in her hands and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she saw confusion in his eyes and took that as rejection. Feeling stupid, she turned and ran out of the house. She could hear him calling her but she kept running. She was almost to the edge of the farm when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. When Lex turned her around he noticed the fresh tears on her face. He wiped them away. Still feeling stupid Amber looked away. Lex gently turned her face back to him and before she could say anything, he kissed her. She melted in his arms, not wanting the kiss to end.

Lex pulled away and noticed Amber was still crying. “Don’t cry.”

“You left and it hurt so much. I tried to convince myself I only missed Alex but…”

“I didn’t leave to hurt you. I left to stop the fighting.” Lex tried to explain.

“You didn’t say goodbye.” Amber whispered.

“I know.” Lex said simply. He took her hand and started to lead her back to the farm. “Let’s get back before Alice comes looking for us.”

Amber nodded and they walked back to the farm. They passed Alice on the way in the house. She raised an eyebrow and smiled but didn’t say anything. Lex sat Amber down on the sofa and sat down next to her. He looked in her eyes for a long time before speaking. “I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Please come back with me. It’s not the same without you.” Amber pleaded.

“I can’t go back yet. I still see Zandra everywhere I look in the mall. I need time.” Lex tried to explain.

Amber nodded trying to stop the new tears from falling. She knew he needed time but she didn’t think she could stand another moment without him. Being at the mall and watching Bray with Tai-San was killing her. She tried to hide her pain from the others because she still thought it was all her fault. She had hoped to convince Lex to come back with her, but she realized it wouldn’t be fair to force him if he wasn’t ready. She sighed and stood up. She turned away from him, “I won’t force you to come back.”

Lex grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, “I promise I’ll be back. I’d be a fool to stay away from you.”

Amber smiled, “I want to take this slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Babe, you’re not going to hurt me, but if you want to take it slow I understand.” Lex said as he played with her hair.

“Why did Bray push you?” Amber asked.

“Who told you he pushed me? Was it Salene?” Lex asked.

“Ryan told me. Don’t be mad at him.” Amber said looking up at Lex.

“I don’t know why he pushed me, “ Lex lied.

“Lex, lying to me isn’t the best way to start a relationship, “ Amber joked.

Lex sighed and hugged Amber tighter; “He wanted me to stop asking you for help. I told him you made your own decisions and he went nuts. He told me to stay away from you. I think he knew your feelings for me were changing. I don’t think he meant to hurt Alex.”

“But that doesn’t excuse what he did,” Amber pointed out.

“I know. So, I guess Ebony finally got what she wanted. Well, Bray’s stupidity made me a very lucky guy.” Lex laughed.

“Uh, Lex, he isn’t with Ebony.” Amber said uncomfortably.

Lex looked confused, “I just assumed it was Ebony. Who is it then? I know it’s not Salene because she and Ryan came to visit right after I left. It’s Trudy isn’t it?”

Amber had hoped Lex wouldn’t find out whom Bray left her for until he came back to the mall. She didn’t think he’d be too happy about it being Tai-San. She sighed and turned to Lex, “It’s Tai-San. He left me for Tai-San.”

Lex almost knocked Amber on the floor when he stood up. He couldn’t believe it. Bray was with Tai-San? He looked at Amber to see if she was making some bad joke. The look on her face told him she was telling the truth.

“How could he? I still think she lied about her blood type. Zandra didn’t trust her.”

“Lex, I don’t think she lied. Personally, I think she and Bray deserve each other. Him cheating on me made it easier for me to tell you how I felt.” Amber said pulling him back on the couch. In his heart, Lex knew Amber was right. Tai-San hadn’t lied. It was just easier to blame someone, anyone, for Zandra’s tragic death.

Alice walked into the house and smiled at Lex and Amber, “Well, it’s about time! I was beginning to think you two were either blind or stupid. I guess this means you’re leaving me.”

Lex laughed, “I could never leave you, Alice, you’re too good a cook!”

“Speaking of cooking; why don’t you stay for dinner?” Alice asked looking at Amber.

“I’d love to,” Amber replied.

Lex helped Alice make dinner while Amber played with Alexandra. After dinner, Amber decided it was time for her to go back to the mall. Lex tried to get her to stay until morning but Amber insisted on leaving. He walked her to the edge of the farm and kissed her goodbye.

“Visit me,” he told her.

“I’ll miss you.” Amber said.

“Soon, Amber, soon. I won’t make you wait forever.” Lex smiled as Amber turned and walked back to the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the mall, Bray was waiting for Amber. She was humming when she passed him and didn’t notice that he seemed to be upset. He had to call her twice before she responded.

“What?” she asked impatiently.

“You were gone all day. Where were you?” Bray asked.

“I was at the farm helping Alice. Not that it’s any of your business,” Amber said turning away from him.

“You can’t keep treating me this way. I told you I didn’t plan to hurt you.” Bray said sounding sincere.

Amber turned around and smiled, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m over it. I hope you and Tai-San are very happy.”

Bray watched Amber walk away and he shook his head. He would never understand women as long as he lived.

Amber continued humming as she walked to her room. She got into bed and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock at her door. She opened her eyes and saw Trudy standing there. Amber sat up, “Trudy, everything okay?”

Trudy came in and sat down on the bed, “You’re smiling.”

“I had a great day.” Amber told her.

“What happened? Did you see Lex?” Trudy asked acting like a giddy schoolgirl.

“It was wonderful…” Amber told Trudy everything. They stayed up most of the night talking.

 

The Mall Rats spent the next few weeks organizing a tribal meeting. Amber thought it would be a good idea to try to get the market running and try to establish a set of laws the city would follow. Amber kept her relationship with Lex a secret from everyone except Trudy and Dal. She suspected Lex might have told Ryan but she never asked him. She visited the farm every chance she could. After each visit it got harder and harder for her to go back to the mall. The Mall Rats were in the café having a meeting when they heard someone from the doorway, “So, did you miss me?”

Everyone turned to see Lex in the doorway. Alice stood behind him holding Alexandra.

Forgetting everyone was watching, Amber jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and kissed her. “I told you I’d come back.”

Amber finally remembered where she was. She let go of Lex and tried to regain her composure. When she turned around she noticed the others staring at her. Most of them were smiling. Bray was the only one openly scowling at her. She didn’t care. Lex was home, that’s all that mattered.

“Well, if everyone is done staring, let’s get back to the meeting,” Trudy suggested.

Amber pulled Lex to the table and Alice sat down next to her sister. Ellie reached for Alexandra and the meeting continued. The Mall Rats wanted the tribal gathering to be both festival and meeting. They wanted it to be fun. Ellie offered to print up flyers announcing the day and time. Bray and Tai-San suggested personally inviting the larger tribes. This was going to be a gathering they would never forget.

 

Outside the city, a mysterious group prayed around a small fire. Their leader stood apart from them and whispered into the wind, “We will bring her to you. Soon, she will be yours. I promise you, Mighty Zoot, I will deliver the divine child.”

 

Lex was getting Alexandra ready for bed when Amber walked in. “I came to say goodnight.’

“You don’t have to stay in another room. You could stay here, “ Lex told her.

“Not yet, Lex. Give me time,” Amber said hugging him.

“Take all the time you need, babe,” he said kissing her goodnight.

Amber stopped by Alexandra’s basket and kissed her goodnight, “See you in the morning, darling.”

Amber passed Bray on the way to her room. He grabbed her arm, “Didn’t take you long, did it?”

“At least I waited until our relationship was over,” Amber said pulling her arm away from Bray.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this promise a little too far? Do you really want to be a mother to someone else’s child?” Bray asked.

“This isn’t about Zandra’s promise anymore! I love that little girl, “ Amber hissed.

“And Lex? What do you feel about him?”

“That is none of your business. Look, if we’re going to live here we need to get along. You’re with Tai-San now and I’m with Lex. Deal with it,” Amber said walking away.

Bray started to follow her but changed his mind and went back to Tai-San.

 

The day for the tribal gathering finally arrived. Everyone was excited. The Mall Rats set everything up at the beach and waited for the other tribes to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long. The Orphans, Demon Dogs, Jackals, Roosters, and some of the other smaller tribes arrive at the beach ready for the meeting. While the leaders met to vote on the new laws and what punishments would be given for breaking them, the others ate and played games. Trudy and Salene were watching the babies while Chloe and Patsy played nearby. When Brady fell asleep, Trudy put her down on the blanket and turned to talk to Salene. Alexandra started to cry. Salene turned to Trudy and said, "Trudy, can you hold Alex while I get her bottle? I think Amber has it with her.”

“Of course, “ Trudy said taking the baby from Salene. Alexandra wouldn’t stop crying so Trudy stood up and started to walk with her. She was a few feet away from the blanket when ominous figures wearing hooded robes surrounded them all. Everyone started to scream and run, but they were trapped. Their leader grabbed Trudy from behind and yelled, “Silence!”

Everyone became silent. Amber, Bray, and Lex pushed through the tribes and stopped a few feet in front of Trudy and her captor. “Stop right there!” he yelled putting a knife to Trudy’s throat. Salene and Ryan made their way to stand next to the others. Lex and Amber looked at Salene and noticed she was holding Brady. That meant Trudy was holding Alexandra! Lex moved forward slightly. The hooded figure pressed the knife against Trudy’s skin making her bleed. “I will kill her if I have to! All we want is the divine child. If you take one more step I’ll kill Trudy and reunite her with the Mighty Zoot.”

“What do you want with them?” Bray asked.

“This is the divine child. She is the child of Zoot. Power and Chaos!” The hooded figure replied. Shouts of “Power and Chaos” fill the air. The hooded figures started to retreat to the water. Bray and Amber noticed three canoes waiting for them. Amber rushed forward as they dragged Trudy away. Bray pulled her back as she screamed, “Trudy! Alex…”Bray clamped his hand over her mouth. “Don’t let them know. They could kill her.” He whispered in her ear. Trudy struggled to get away but the hooded figure tightened his grip. As they dragged her into the boat she looked at Amber and screamed, “I won’t tell. I won’t tell.”

As the boats floated away, she continued to scream. The Mall Rats watched helplessly from the shore. When they could no longer see the boats Lex dropped to his knees and screamed, “Alexandra!” Amber dropped down next to him and started to cry. He turned away from her and stared at the water. While the rest of the tribes raced to get away, the Mall Rats gathered around Lex and Amber. Salene handed Brady to Ryan and dropped to the ground next to Amber. She pulled Amber into her arms and held her as she started to sob. Bray pulled Lex to his feet and dragged him away from the group. Lex continued to stare at the water. Bray stood in front of him and forced Lex to look at him. “You are not going to do this again! You are not going to shut us all out like you did after Zandra died! We’re going to get them back, I swear. You need to stay strong for Amber. You put her through hell before; she can’t go through that again. She lost Alex, too.”

Lex looked at Bray. “They took my baby,” he whispered.

“I know, but you have to be strong. We all have to be strong. We’ll figure this out together.” Bray told him.

Lex nodded and looked towards Amber. She was still sobbing in Salene’s arms. He went to her and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, “She’s gone. Alex is gone.”

Lex turned to the others, “Let’s go home.”

They walked back to the mall in silence. When they got there, Salene took Patsy and Chloe to their rooms. The rest of them went to the café. Ryan was still holding Brady. They all sat down and looked at each other. Bray spoke first, “We need to gather the tribes and form some sort of search party.”

“They had boats. They could be anywhere by now.” Ebony pointed out.

“We have to do something. We can’t just sit here and wait to see what is going to happen. They took my daughter and I want her back!” Lex yelled slamming his fist on the table.

“We’ll get her back and Trudy as well.” Bray assured him.

“What did they mean about Brady being the ‘divine child’ and reuniting Trudy with Zoot?” Ellie asked confused.

Ebony stood up and started pacing. “I think they worship Zoot. They must think because Brady is Zoot’s daughter that she is special.”

“You don’t think they’ll hurt Alexandra, do you?” Amber asked Ebony.

“As long as Trudy keeps that promise she was yelling. As long as they think Alexandra is Brady, she’ll be safe. I think she’s like their god and they’ll worship her. Zoot had some very loyal followers. If they find out that she is really Lex’s daughter I don’t know what they might do,” Ebony explained.

“Trudy won’t tell.” Bray insisted.

Salene walked back into the café and sat down, “Chloe and Patsy are sleeping. They’re very scared. Have we figured out what we’re going to do?”

“We need to find their camp and we need to convince the other tribes to help us.” Bray said.

“Right now I think we all need to rest. We’ll be no good to Trudy if we’re exhausted,” Salene told them.

“Ellie and I will take care of Brady if you like,” Alice said taking Brady from Ryan.

“Thanks, Alice. I think Salene is right, we need to go to sleep. We’ll start making plans in the morning,” Bray said as he stood up.

Lex walked Amber to her room. He kissed her and turned to leave.

“Don’t go. I don’t want to be alone,” Amber said to him.

He got in bed next to her and pulled her close. “Everyone I love leaves me. First Zandra and now Alex. When do you suppose you’ll leave?”

“Lex, they didn’t want to leave you, they were taken from you. There’s a difference. As for me, well, you’re stuck with me. We’ll get her back, I know we will.”

Lex kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came and the Mall Rats met in the café and started planning Trudy’s rescue.

“Ebony, I want you to talk to your old contacts in the city. We need to know everything about this new tribe.” Bray said.

“I’ll talk to what’s left of the Locos. I’m sure they know something. Just so you know, Bray, I’m not doing this for Trudy,” Ebony said.

“We don’t really care why do you it. All we care about is the information you get, “ Lex said.

“Lex and I will go talk to the tribal leaders and see if we can get count on their support if this becomes a war.” Bray continued.

“I think we need to secure the mall. If they find out they have the wrong baby they could try to kidnap Brady. I want to be prepared,” Amber said.

Jack and Dal agreed to work on the security. Ryan and Alice volunteered for guard duty in the sewers. Tai-San turned to the others, “Why don’t the rest of us form a prayer circle and send Trudy and Alexandra our positive energy?”

Salene, Ellie, Patsy, and Chloe followed her out of the café. Amber stayed behind to say goodbye to Lex and Bray. “Be careful. We lost two members of this tribe, we don’t need to lose anymore.”

Lex hugged her, “You won’t get rid of me that easy, babe.”

She watched them go and then she went to join Tai-San’s prayer circle.

Hours passed and finally Bray, Lex, and Ebony returned. The all looked tired and defeated. Another meeting was called. Ebony cleared her throat, “I have information, and it’s not good. As I suspected this tribe is worshipping Zoot. They call themselves the Chosen. They are more organized than any other tribe out there. They are fanatics. I don’t have any estimates on their numbers.”

Bray spoke next, “The tribes are scared. Most of them don’t want to get involved.”

“So, we’re alone in this.” Salene said.

“Not totally alone. On the way back from the edge of the city, we met a stranger. He offered to talk to his tribe and see if they would help when the time came.” Bray told them.

“What do we do now? Do we just wait until the Chosen attack?” Amber asked.

“No, we try to find their camp. They couldn’t have made it too far up the coast. We need to send out a search party.” Bray told her.

“Who do we send? We can’t afford to lose any members of this tribe.” Amber said afraid that Lex was going to volunteer.

“I’ll go.” Ebony offered.

“Ebony, even if we don’t like it you are a member of this tribe. We can’t let you go alone,” Bray told her.

“I’ll take some of my old tribe with me. I don’t like the idea of these crazies running around pretending Zoot was a god. He was just a sad lonely boy. Power and Chaos was just something to terrorize the city, not some sort of prayer,” Ebony told them.

“I want you back in a week. If you don’t come back we’ll know we have to start preparing for war.” Bray said.

They agreed that Ebony would leave in the morning. Salene and Alice prepared dinner while everyone else joined the prayer circle with Tai-San. Dinner was quiet. Amber picked at her food. She was afraid for Trudy and Alexandra. Who knew what those crazies were doing to them. She put her fork down and left the café. She went into Salene’s room and picked up a sleeping Brady. “I’m sorry sweetie. We couldn’t save your momma. We’ll try our best to get her back. I’m sure she misses you,” Amber whispered as she rocked Brady. Lex stood at the door watching Amber. When she started to cry he went to her. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“Lex, I’m scared. What if we never see Trudy or Alex again?” Amber cried.

“We WILL find them. I can’t lose her!” Lex insisted.

“I want to take care of Brady until Trudy gets back. She’s taking care of our little girl I think we owe it to her to take care of her daughter.” Amber said through her tears.

“Amber, you called Alex ours. Do you mean that?” Lex asked.

“Lex, I took care of that little girl from the day she was born. I know I’m not her real mother but I’d like to be a mother to her. I know I’ll never take Zandra’s place but I love Alex.” Amber said.

Lex hugged Amber and Brady, “Let’s get some sleep. The next few weeks are going to be rough.” Amber followed Lex back to their room. She gently placed Brady in Alexandra’s crib. Then she joined Lex in the bed. She fell asleep quickly. Lex couldn’t sleep; he got up and went to the café. He was fixing himself a drink when he heard someone behind him. He spun around and saw Bray leaning up against the door.

“Are you checking up on me, Bray? You do know that’s Amber’s job, don’t you?”

“Lex, I don’t want to fight with you. I’m really sorry we couldn’t save Alex. We’ll get her back.” Bray said sitting down.

“We had better get her back! If we don’t I’ll hold you responsible. This is your fault. You wanted to have that stupid gathering, “ Lex said angrily.

“You’re blaming me? This is not my fault. Amber was the one who wanted that gathering. I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong,” Bray said getting up from the table.

“Bray, wait. I know it wasn’t your fault. It killing me to think I may never see my daughter again. I wasted so much time those first two months and now I may never get a chance to make it up to her. I know I have to be strong but…” Lex left his sentence unfinished.

“We all have to be strong. Don’t you think this is hard for me? Knowing that the Chosen exist because of my brother? Because he was unstable, Trudy and Alexandra are in danger. I feel helpless,” Bray said resting his head in his hands.

“I never thought I’d see the day we would have so much in common. I think we need to put aside our differences until this is all over.” Lex said.

Bray looked at him, “And when this is over? What then?”

Lex shrugged, “I go back to annoying you every chance I get.”

Bray laughed. It was good to know Lex hadn’t lost his edge.

Lex went back to bed and this time he fell asleep quickly. When he woke up the next morning Amber was gone. He looked over at the crib and noticed Brady wasn’t there either. He got out of bed and got dressed. He made his way to the café to have some breakfast. Dal was already there cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Lex grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down, “I guess I missed breakfast. Where is everyone?”

Dal put the last dish away and sat down across from Lex, “Ebony left at dawn. Salene and Ryan are on guard duty. The kids are watching Brady. Amber went to the farm with Alice and I think Jack is in his workshop. I don’t know about Tai-San and Ellie.”

“What about Bray?” Lex asked.

“He left right after Ebony. He didn’t say where he was going. Well, I’ll let you finish your breakfast.” Dal said standing up.

“Dal. I have to tell you something.” Lex said seriously.

Dal sat back down, “What is it, Lex?”

“I never said I was sorry for everything I said the day Zandra died. I know you did everything you could to save her,” Lex said.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean what you said. “ Dal said getting up to leave again.

Lex finished his cereal and washed his dish. He was putting it back in the cupboard when Bray walked in the café. He sat down and sighed loudly.

“What’s up?” Lex asked sitting down.

“I tried to get more support from the tribes but only the Jackals agreed to help us. The rest won’t help us unless the Chosen attack again. I hope Ebony finds their camp.”

“What about that guy we met yesterday? What was his name? Proud?” Lex asked.

“I think his name was Pride. He said he would talk to his tribe and contact us if they said yes. I guess all we do now is wait.” Bray sighed again.

 

The week was almost up and Ebony still wasn’t back. The Mall Rats feared the worst. Either Ebony had been captured also or she hadn’t found their camp. They were about to start preparing for war when the new alarm in the sewers went off. Bray, Lex, and Ryan raced to see who it was. They were greeted by very unhappy Ebony. “Well, at least the alarm works.” She remarked dryly.

“Did you find them?” Bray asked.

“Can we go upstairs and call a meeting? I’m hungry and I need to get out of these clothes, I feel disgusting.” Ebony replied.

They went upstairs and waited in the café while Ebony changed. A few minutes later, she walked in the café and sat down. “I have information and it’s not good. I located their base but there is no way in. It’s a heavily guarded building about 25 miles up the coast. We watched them for about two days but we couldn’t find any weaknesses. I did catch a glimpse of Trudy,” Ebony told them.

“How was she? Was Alexandra with her?” Amber asked.

“They cut her hair and she was dressed in these weird robes. She was surrounded by at least ten guards. I couldn’t tell if Alexandra was with her. They looked like they were transferring her from one building to another. She looked terrified.” Ebony told her.

“So what do we do just leave them there? There has to be a way in!” Bray said.

“We watched them for two days, Bray. If there were a way in, we would have found it.From what I saw they have at least a hundred people maybe more. Unless we get the support of all the tribes we won’t stand a chance if we attack,” Ebony insisted.

“Well, then I guess we have to convince them,” Amber said.

Lex had remained uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting. Amber turned to him to get his opinion, “Will you go with Bray to talk to the tribes again?” She asked.

“It won’t do any good. We already asked them twice. Only the Jackals have agreed to help us. Our tribes combined only add up to about thirty. We’re outnumbered. We have to find another way,” Lex replied.

“As I see it we only have two choices; attack or wait for them to attack. I don’t like either one.” Bray said.

“Let’s wait a few more days to decide what to do. I want to see if that Pride guy can get his tribe to help. The more help we get the better.” Lex said.

They all agreed to wait.

 

Another week passed and the Chosen still hadn’t attacked. The tribes stopped being scared and the city started to return to normal. Amber decides to get the market up and running. The rest of the Mall Rats are grateful for the distraction.

“We need security for the market to make sure people are being fair,” Bray said.

“I’ll volunteer for head of security.” Lex said.

“Why you? I want to be in charge of security,” Ebony countered.

“Ebony, why don’t you work with Lex and round up people to be part of a security force?” Bray suggested trying to keep the peace.

Ebony glared at Bray but agreed.

“So, how is this market going to work?” Ellie asked.

“Each tribe will bring things to trade. We’ll trade fresh fruits and vegetables for things we need.” Amber said.

“Do you think the other tribes are going to want to trade?” Salene asked.

“Most of them liked the idea when we brought it up at the gathering. We just didn’t have a chance to go over all the details for obvious reasons. If we can make this work maybe the tribes will agree to help us when the time comes.” Bray told them.

Alice got up to leave, “Well, it looks like I have a lot of work to do. Does anyone want to help me with the harvesting?”

“We’ll help you, sis. Won’t we Jack?” Ellie asked turning to Jack.

Jack smiled at her, “Of course we will.”

Alice looked at them and smiled, “Well, let’s get going. We have quite a few vegetables pick.”

Ellie and Jack followed Alice out of the café. Bray and Tai-San decided to spread the word to all the tribes that the market would open in two days. Amber went back to her room to make a list of things she felt the tribe needed. She checked to make sure Brady was still sleeping and then she started to write her list. Lex came in and sat down next to her. He looked over her shoulder, “What are you writing?”

Amber put her pen down and turned to him, “Just a list of things I think the tribe could use. Is there anything you want me to add?”

“Yeah, a baby about this big,” Lex holds his hands apart, “who answers to the name Alexandra.”

“Lex, this is hard for me, too. I miss her so much! I’m trying to keep busy because every time I have a free moment I think about how I let Zandra down. I lost her daughter.” Amber said resting her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair, “I’m sorry, Amber. I know you miss her, too. It’s so damn frustrating just sitting around doing nothing. I want to march into the Chosen camp and snatch my baby back. You go back to writing your list. I’m going to see if Bray’s heard from Pride yet.” Lex kissed Amber and left the room. Amber went back to writing her list. She added one last item before she put the list on her desk. She went to find Salene to help with dinner.

 

The opening day of the market was a big success. Amber and Salene looked around and smiled. There were at least forty different tables loaded with every kind of merchandise you could think of. Some had canned food others had jewelry and clothes. Amber took out her list and made her way to the tables. Most of the things she found easily enough. The last item on her list was proving to be almost impossible to find. She was just about to give up when she noticed a girl about her age sitting behind a table full of toys. She walked over to her and smiled, “Would you like to trade for some fruit and vegetables?”

The girl nodded, “What are you interested in?”

Amber looked through the toys and selected a little pink teddy bear. She handed the bear to the girl and then she noticed some baby dresses in a box behind the table. “Are those for sale?”

The girl looked to where Amber was pointing. She grabbed the box and put it on the table in front of Amber, “My stupid brother didn’t think anyone would want to trade for these. I brought them anyway. They were mine.”

Amber carefully looked through all the dresses. She finally decided on a pink frilly dress with matching panties.

Amber heard someone come up behind her, “Zandra would be proud.”

She turned around and smiled, “Salene, you startled me. I just wanted to have something for her when she gets back. Do you really think this is something Zandra would pick?”

Salene laughed, “Pink and frilly? I’d say that was definitely Zandra’s style. She’s going to look so cute in that.”

“Don’t tell Lex. I want to surprise him,” Amber said as she gave the girl the last of the vegetables she had.

 

The market did well on its first day. The Mall Rats traded all the vegetables Alice, Ellie, and Jack had harvested. They were able to find many useful items for the mall. Jack traded for books on electricity and alarm systems. Dal brought back a few medical books and more medical supplies. Most of the kids in the city were more interested in trading for food than anything else. Since the Mall Rats had the farm, they were able to trade for items they wanted rather than needed. When they got back to the mall Amber put the dress she got for Alex in a box with the few things she had left of her life before the virus. Lex walked in the room as she was placing the teddy bear on the dresser. He sat down and emptied out his pack. “You wouldn’t believe what great CDs I traded for today. I got most of my favorite bands. What did you get?”

“I got some cookbooks for Salene, a few books for Patsy and Chloe, and this teddy bear for Alex.” Amber said as she picked the bear back up.

“Pink. That was Zan’s favorite color. I’m sure she’s smiling down on us right now,” Lex said.

Amber gently placed the teddy bear on the dresser and turned back to Lex. “I don’t think she’s smiling down at us. I think if she could she’d throw a lightening bolt at me.”

“Why do you think that?” Lex asked confused.

“I lost her daughter! I promised to take care of her and I lost her! This is killing me. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t insisted on having that stupid gathering Trudy and Alex would be here safe and sound.” Amber cried.

“Stop blaming yourself. We all agreed to have that gathering. Nobody knew it would turn out the way it did.” Lex said as he walked over to Amber.

“But we should’ve been prepared for anything. We should’ve remembered how dangerous it is outside.” Amber insisted.

“Amber, listen to me, there was nothing we could’ve done. We have to stop blaming ourselves and move on. I lost two months of Alex’s life because I was blaming myself for Zan’s death. I can’t get those months back, but I can make sure that I’m there for her for the rest of her life. We will find a way to get them back, I know we will.” Lex pulled Amber close and kissed the top of her head.

Ryan interrupted them, “Bray wants you guys in the café. That guy Pride is here.”

Amber and Lex followed Ryan back to the café. Bray, Salene, Ebony, and Tai-San were already there. Standing beside Bray was a stranger with long black hair and strange tribal markings on his face. Amber assumed this was Pride. They sat down and waited for him to speak. He looked around the room and his gaze settled on Lex.

“Your daughter was the one taken?” He asked.

Lex nodded. Pride continued, “I have spoken to my tribal leaders. I told them of the threat called the Chosen. They discussed the situation for days before making their decision.”

“Well, what did they decide? Will they help us?” Bray demanded.

“We will help you, but we will not fight this war for you. We will train you to be silent and to observe your surroundings. We will make sure you are prepared and some of us will fight along side of you. We will also offer a safe place for the children until this is over,” Pride explained.

“We don’t need to be trained! We need people to fight with us!” Lex yelled.

“Lex, did you hear the alarms go off?” Jack asked.

Lex shook his head. Jack continued, “Pride found a way in that didn’t set off the alarms. We need his help.”

Bray turned to Pride, “When do we start?”

“We will start training in the morning. If you like I can take you and your children to our camp to make sure you trust us to take care of them.” Pride said looking at Amber.

“Thank you for the offer but we’ll take care of our children ourselves. It’s not that we don’t trust you…” Amber left her sentence unfinished.

“I understand. I will be back in the morning. Jack, before I go I will walk you through how I got in.” Pride said as he got up to leave.

Jack followed him to the sewers. Everyone else stayed in the café to discuss what Pride had offered.

“If his tribe can train us to be silent maybe we can get Trudy and Alex back without a war,” Salene said hopefully.

“We have to defeat these crazies either way. If we don’t this could happen again. I don’t want to take that risk,” Bray said.

“I don’t trust him. I’ll train with him but we aren’t sending Patsy, Chloe, and Brady to his camp,” Lex said.

“Lex, you don’t trust anyone. Give him a chance. Maybe it is safer for the kids away from the city,” Tai-San said.

“I agree with Lex. We train with Pride but we protect our own,” Ebony said.

“Fine. We train with his tribe but the kids stay here. That will mean when the time comes one of us will have to stay behind.” Bray told them. He looked around the room to see if anyone was going to argue with him. Everyone agreed and started to get ready for din


	11. Chapter 11

Pride arrived early the next morning. This time the alarms went off. Patsy and Chloe stayed with Brady while the rest of the tribe started training. It was a long, grueling day. By lunchtime, everyone was exhausted. Salene and Amber fixed lunch while the others rested.

“I didn’t think this was going to be so hard,” Salene said rubbing her arm.

“I know. We’ve all fought before but Pride’s tribe has skills we’re going to need.” Amber said placing the food on the table. Salene called everyone into the café. Amber took Brady from Patsy and left the café to feed her.

Bray followed her, “You were great before. You have talent.”

“Talent for fighting? I don’t think I want that talent. Why aren’t you eating?” Amber asked as she sat down in the living room.

Bray shrugged, “I just wanted to talk to you. I really miss our talks.”

“I don’t want to start a fight, but we don’t talk anymore because you cheated on me. You’re with Tai-San now.” Amber said.

“I think maybe I made a mistake…” Bray started.

“Bray, don’t do this. You hurt me, but I don’t want you back. I’m happy,” Amber said.

“Happy? With Lex? You didn’t even LIKE him a few months ago. Besides, do you really want to be a mother to someone else’s child?” Bray asked.

“Stop! I am happy. As for Alexandra, I love her like she was my own. I already told you that. You know, I thought you had accepted that I was with Lex.” Amber said getting up.

“Wait! I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” Bray said as he left the room.

Amber watched him leave and sighed, “Brady, your uncle is a very confusing man. I just hope Tai-San doesn’t find out he tried to get me back,”

“He tried what?” Lex asked from the doorway.

“Lex, I didn’t hear you come in,” Amber smiled up at him.

“I guess my training with Pride is working. You didn’t answer my question. What did Bray try?” Lex asked sitting down.

“He tried to tell me he made a mistake. I told him I was happy with you. Are you jealous?” Amber laughed.

“Should I be?” Lex asked.

Amber looked at Lex and saw he was serious. She put Brady down on the sofa and sat on Lex’s lap. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “Lex, I won’t lie to you and tell you I never loved him. I did. I loved him a lot. But he lied to me and cheated on me. I’m happy with you and Alex.”

Lex sighed, “I’m sorry, babe. It’s still a little unbelievable to me that you really want to be with me. Before Zandra died you hated me.”

Amber kissed his cheek and laughed, “I didn’t hate you. I disliked you, there’s a difference.”

Lex finally smiled and hugged Amber tightly. “Let’s get you some lunch. We have a lot more training scheduled today.”

Amber stood up and picked up Brady. She found Patsy and Chloe in the café cleaning up. She handed Brady to Chloe and grabbed a piece of fruit. She turned to Lex, “Okay, let’s train."

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and the Mall Rats still hadn’t figured out how to infiltrate the Chosen headquarters. They trained with the Gaians almost every day. Pride thought they were ready for battle. Now all they had to do was to figure out when they would attack. The market continued to be a success. Alice and Ellie had to plant more crops to meet the trading demand. They usually traded at the market once a week, but Alice assured them that they would be able to trade every day after the fall harvest. Salene had a very nice collection of cookbooks and Lex’s CD collection was impressive. Dal and Jack continued to trade for books on medicine and electricity. Patsy and Chloe loved to show off all the things they were able to trade for. Amber, on the other hand, kept what she traded for a secret. She usually came back with a few things for the tribe but every time she came back, she would hide another item in the box under her bed. All the items she hid were for Alexandra. She had quite a collection of toys and baby clothes. Except for the time Salene caught her trading for the little pink dress, no one knew what she was doing. More than anything, she wanted Alexandra back. It had been almost three months since she had been taken. All Amber wanted was to be happy, was that too much to ask?

Lex walked into the room just as Amber was pushing the box back under the bed. “Hey hon, what are you doing?”

Amber stood up, “Nothing really, just some cleaning. What are your plans for today?”

“I promised Alice I’d help plow the new fields with Jack and Dal. She wants to plant more wheat for the winter. Are you going to be training today?” Lex asked.

“No, I’m going to spend the day with Brady and the girls. They got her some new dolls this morning at the market. Will you guys be back for dinner?” Amber asked.

“I’m not sure, but don’t cook for us just in case we aren’t.” Lex told her.

He walked over to Amber and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. After he left, Amber took Brady to Patsy and Chloe’s room. They were playing with the new dolls when the alarm went off. Amber turned to the girls, “Stay here. You know what to do if we give the signal right?”

Patsy sighed, “Amber, we’ve been over this a hundred times. If we hear the signal we take Brady, go out the secret way, and head to the farm. We listened to you, really.”

Amber smiled and left to see why the alarm went off. Bray, Pride, Ryan, Ebony, Tai-San, and Salene joined her. They weren’t prepared for what they found outside the gates. Ryan rushed to open them and turn off the alarm. Amber rushed forward and cried, “Trudy!”

“Trudy, are you okay?” Bray asked pushing passed everyone. She looked at him with wide eyes and pulled back from his embrace. “You’ll hurt the baby.” She whispered.

Amber noticed she was holding her coat close to her body. Trudy let go of her coat to reveal Alexandra wrapped in a blanket. When Amber reached for her Trudy pulled her back, “She’s sleeping. I think I should keep her for a while.”

Amber looked as though she had been slapped. She couldn’t believe Trudy wasn’t giving her the baby. She looked to Bray for help. He nodded and walked over to Trudy. He gently took Alexandra from her and handed her to Amber. Trudy collapsed onto the floor and started to sob.

Bray looked at Amber, “I’ll take care of her. Why don’t you make sure Alex is okay?"

“I’ll go to the farm and get everyone. Lex is going to be so surprised!” Ryan said running out of the mall.

Amber took Alexandra back to her room and placed her on the bed. Salene followed her.

“Do you need some help?” She asked from the doorway.

Amber smiled, “Sure, you can hold her while I get the clothes.”

Amber pulled the box out from under her bed and searched until she found the pink dress. She turned back to Salene and took the baby from her. “Okay, little one, let’s make you pretty for your daddy.” She started to undress Alexandra. When she took off her diaper, she gasped. Salene looked over her shoulder and started to cry. Amber screamed for Bray. “Bray! Bray! I need you!”

Bray rushed into Amber’s room and looked at the two girls. Both looked distressed.

“What’s wrong Amber? Is Alex okay?” He asked.

“This isn’t Alex.” Amber said simply.

“Amber, that’s ridiculous. Of course it’s Alex. Babies change you know and she has been gone for almost three months.” Bray tried to convince her.

“I know babies change, Bray, but not this much,” Amber pulled back the blanket she had over the baby and Bray looked to she what she meant. She was right. The baby wasn’t Alexandra. This baby was a boy. They took the baby and went to Trudy’s room.

Trudy was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth.

She kept repeating over and over, “I didn’t tell. I didn’t tell I didn’t tell.”

Amber kneeled on the floor next to her and shook her, “Where is Alex? Where is my baby?!"

Trudy looked at Amber, “I didn’t tell! I swear to you I didn’t tell! Zoot be praised.”

“She’s been doing that since I brought her in here. Whatever they did to her it must have been horrible.” Bray said.

Trudy suddenly stopped rocking and look at Amber, “They will come. I am the Supreme Mother and Brady is the divine child. They will come to claim the city. Only then will I get my child back.”

Tears ran down Amber’s face, “Trudy, they don’t have your baby, remember?”

“Amber, I didn’t tell. I promised I wouldn’t.” Trudy said sounding like a little child.

Bray left to find Tai-San. Maybe she could help Trudy remember what the Chosen did with Alexandra. Tai-San followed Bray back to Trudy’s room. She looked at Trudy and sat down next to her. “Trudy, can you tell me what happened to you?”

“I am the Supreme Mother. Zoot be praised and to his chosen victory.” Trudy answered.

“Her aura isn’t its normal color. I don’t think she realizes what has happened to her. They may have brainwashed her.” Tai-San said.

“Can we get her to tell us where Alex is?” Amber asked.

“We need to help her get her mind back. Only then will she be able to tell us anything.” Tai-San told her.

“Amber!” Lex called from the entrance to the mall. Amber looked at Bray; “He’s going to kill someone when he finds out.”

Lex walked into Trudy’s room and looked at everyone. “Why so sad? They’re back, right?”

Amber walked over to him, “Lex, there’s a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Lex asked.

“We didn’t get Alex back. The Chosen still have her.” Amber told him.

Lex flew into a rage. He pushed Amber out of the way and started screaming at Trudy.

“How could you? You only had to do one little thing! Keep her safe! We kept your daughter safe! You didn’t care because she isn’t yours! I hate you! You don’t deserve to be a mother!”

Trudy continued to sob as Lex screamed at her. Amber and Bray pulled him out of the room. He was shaking as he turned to Amber, “I lost her forever. I’ll never see my daughter again and it’s all her fault.”

“Lex, stop yelling! The Chosen did something to her. Tai-San thinks they brainwashed her. Trudy said something about the Chosen claiming the city and that’s when she would get her baby back. That means they don’t know its Alex. We can get her back.” Bray said to try to calm him down.

“They’re probably holding Alex as insurance that Trudy will cooperate. The odds are in our favor. If they hadn’t kidnapped the wrong baby, she would’ve been able to keep the baby switch a secret. Lex, you need to stop being angry and start being supportive if you want to get your daughter back,” Tai-San told him as she turned back towards Trudy’s room. She looked inside and saw that Trudy wasn’t there.

“She’s gone!” Tai-San told the others.

“We have to find her! In her state of mind, who knows what she might do!” Bray said as he ran to gather the others.

Lex and Amber looked at each other and said at the same time, “The roof!”


	12. Chapter 12

They raced to the roof hoping they were wrong. When they got there, they found Trudy standing by the edge looking down. Amber started to run towards her but Lex grabbed her arm. “Slowly. We don’t want her to fall.” He whispered.

Lex got about two feet away from her when she turned around, “Leave me alone.”

“Trudy, what are you doing?” Lex asked.

“You’re right. I didn’t keep her safe. It’s my fault she’s still with them. I’m a horrible mother.” Trudy said softly.

“No, I was wrong. Let’s go back inside and we’ll get Tai-San to make you feel better.” Lex said.

Trudy stepped back and stumbled. She fell backwards. Lex grabbed her arm before she fell. She slammed into the side of the building. Lex looked down at her, “Trudy, give me your other hand.”

“I want you to have Brady. You and Amber will keep her safe. You will love her more than I ever could.” Trudy babbled.

“Stop talking like that and give me your other hand.” Lex yelled.

“I don’t deserve to live. I let them take Alex. I deserve to die.” Trudy cried.

Amber ran back inside to get Bray and the others.

Lex started losing his grip on Trudy’s hand. He tried to grab her other arm but he couldn’t reach it. He felt a tear fall down his face, “Trudy, PLEASE! You’re slipping!”

“Why can’t you let me go? I don’t want to live with this guilt!” Trudy yelled.

“I won’t let you go! You’re part of this tribe…you’re part of our family!” Lex said as he started crying.

“Family? You’re calling me family?” Trudy whispered.

“Trudy, give me your hand and we can talk about this. I don’t want you to die!” Lex pleaded.

After what seemed like an eternity, Trudy reached out to Lex with her other hand. He grabbed it and pulled her back onto the roof. Bray and Amber reached them as Lex hugged her. They were both crying. Lex picked Trudy up and they all went back inside. Tai-San was waiting for them. She asked that Trudy be brought to her room. When Lex and the others entered Tai-San’s room they noticed all the candles were lit and the incense was burning. Lex put her down on the bed. Tai-San turned to them, “I want you all to leave us alone. I will do what I can to reach her. I’ll call when you can see her.”

Bray, Lex, and Amber left the room. On their way to the café Bray grabbed Lex,“I know you’re upset about all this but if you ever treat Trudy like that again I’ll hurt you.”

Lex pulled away from him, “I know I was wrong.”

Amber stepped between them, “Both of you stop it! No more fighting! Let’s get something to eat and wait for Tai-San.”

Bray and Lex glared at each other and followed Amber into the café. Amber made them something to eat. She placed the plated in front of Bray and Lex. They ate in silence.

Salene came into the café holding the baby boy. “What did Tai-San say?”

“She took Trudy to her room and told us she would try to help her. We just have to wait.” Amber replied.

“Should we try to talk to the other tribes now? If what Trudy said is true, they’re going to attack the city.” Salene asked.

Bray nodded, “I’ll talk to Ebony and we’ll go out in the morning.”

The baby boy started to cry. Salene rocked him, “Sssh, little one. I think he’s hungry. Do we have enough milk for him, too?”

“There should be some left. I’ll go to the farm later and get more. What are we going to do with him?” Lex asked.

“We have to pretend he’s Brady. If the Chosen are watching us we don’t want them to know about the switch.” Bray said.

Tai-San walked into the café, “She’s sleeping now. It’s going to take a long time for her to regain her mind.”

“Did she say anything else about Alex?” Amber asked.

“She said the Chosen have her, but we knew that already. She did say she has to meet with the Guardian tomorrow,” Tai-San said.

“The Guardian?” Bray asked confused.  
”He’s their leader. She’s supposed to be gaining our trust so we think the Chosen are gone. When she convinced us we were safe, they would attack and take over the city. I think we’re lucky,” Tai-San said.

“Lucky? My baby is still with those nuts and you say we’re lucky?” Lex asked.

“Lex, we have the advantage here. I know your daughter is still with them, but they have no idea that’s not Brady. We can prepare and when they attack we will defeat them.” Tai-San explained.

“I’m going back to the farm to let Alice and the others know what’s going on. I’ll be back soon,” Lex said as he put his plate in the sink. Amber walked over to him and kissed him goodbye.

Tai-San went back to check on Trudy. Amber went to her room Bray followed her.

“You need to talk to Lex.” He said as she went in her room.

“Why?” Amber asked.

“Trudy almost died because of what he said to her. He has to control his anger…”

“Bray he saved her. I know he shouldn’t have said those things to her, but he was upset. What would you do if your daughter was being held captive but a bunch of lunatics?” Amber asked.

“I wouldn’t have blamed Trudy.” Bray said.

“Look, he said he knew he was wrong. Let’s just drop it, okay?” Amber said clearly exhausted.

Bray didn’t answer her; he just turned around and left. Amber cleaned up all the clothes she got for Alexandra and picked up a book to read. She lie down on the bed and soon fell asleep. Lex came back from the farm and went to his room. He stood in the doorway and watched Amber sleep. He slipped quietly into bed next to her. She sighed in her sleep and turned towards him. He reached out and touched her face. She opened her eyes and smiled, “You’re back. What time is it?”

Lex started to play with her hair, “It’s late. After I told Alice what happened she insisted on cooking my favorite dinner to cheer me up. I’m sorry I took so long.”

Amber moved closer to Lex and kissed him. He put his arms around her and began caressing her. Their kisses became passionate and deep. Amber stopped kissing Lex and hugged him as tight as she could. “I need you…” Amber started to say.

“Do you mean…”

Amber nodded and pulled him closer to her. She reached over, pulled off his shirt, and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and smiled, “I love you, too.”

 

Morning came and everyone gathered in the café. Tai-San walked in with Trudy. Trudy looked at everyone with wide, scared eyes. Her gaze settled on Amber. She rushed to her and grabbed her hands, “I didn’t tell. Please don’t hate me. I tried to keep her safe.”

Amber smiled at Trudy, “I know you tried. Stop worrying, I don’t blame you.”

They all sat down and ate breakfast. Pride arrived for his daily training session. Bray brought him up to date on what had happened the day before. Pride walked over to Trudy and Tai-San, “How are you feeling?”

Trudy backed away from him, “Who are you?’

“A friend.” Pride assured her.

“I have to meet with the Guardian. If I don’t go they will harm the divine child.” Trudy suddenly said.

“Trudy, do you remember what you are supposed to say to him?” Tai-San asked softly.

“He will want to know if I am gaining your trust. I do not have to lie about that,” Trudy replied.

“When is he going to attack?” Lex asked.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t told me.” Trudy said.

“That’s okay, Trudy, I’m sure he’ll tell you soon,” Tai-San soothed.

It was decided that Pride would follow Trudy to the meeting with the Guardian to make sure she wasn’t harmed. Trudy was scared but she knew she had to go. If she didn’t they might hurt Alexandra. She knew she could never live with herself if anything happened to Lex’s daughter. Before she left for the meeting Lex came by to see her. He knocked on her door before he walked in. Trudy was talking to Brady, “I missed you, darling. Were you a good baby while momma was gone?”

“She was a very good baby, Trudy.”Lex said as he walked up next to her.

Trudy jumped, “I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Sorry, I guess I’ve been training with Pride too much. I wanted to talk to you before you left.” Lex said sitting down.

“Are you still mad at me?” Trudy asked wide-eyed.

“Trudy, I know I said some very mean things. I had no right to blame you. You were an innocent victim just like Alex. I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the roof yesterday.” Lex said.

“I wanted to stop all the pain I was feeling. I wanted to die.” Trudy said sadly.

“Trudy, what did they do to you? What can be so bad that you wanted to die?” Lex asked.

Trudy put Brady down and threw herself into Lex’s arms, “It was horrible! They took Alex away from me as soon as we got to their home. I only saw her during mealtime. They put me in a room and showed me images of Zoot while they chanted his teachings over and over. If I complained or resisted their teachings, they would starve me. I tried to be strong, but after days with no food or water…”

Lex stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her much like Amber did when he was grieving for Zandra. When Trudy finally stopped crying he spoke, “Nothing you did was your fault. These people are evil. You did what you had to in order to survive. I had no right to say all those things to you.” Lex told her.

“Did you mean what you said to me on the roof? About us being family?” Trudy asked.

“I did. You can think of me as the obnoxious older brother,” Lex replied.

“So, I guess that means I’m the annoying little sister, right?” Trudy said smiling for the first time since she got back.

Lex just laughed and hugged her.

 

Trudy dressed in her Chosen robes and headed out into the city to meet with the Guardian. She walked to the woods and waited. She was frightened but she knew Pride was close. She didn’t know where he was because Bray and Lex thought it would be safer for her that way. Pride assured them he wouldn’t interfere with the meeting. Trudy waited nervously for the Guardian to arrive. She heard leaves rustling behind her and turned around quickly. The Guardian stood before her, “Greetings, Supreme Mother.”

Trudy lowered her head, “Greetings, Guardian. Zoot be praised.”

“What do you have to report? Do they suspect anything?” The Guardian asked nervously.

“Everything is going according to plan. They all believe I escaped with the divine child and that you aren’t looking for me. No one suspects anything. Did you bring my baby? Can I see Brady?” Trudy pleaded.

“Silence! I would not put the Divine Child at risk. She is safe at camp.” The Guardian yelled.

“When can I see her? I miss her.” Trudy insisted.

“You will see your daughter when the city is ours. You will rule by my side. The city will bow to Zoot or die!” He hissed.

“What do I do now?” Trudy asked backing away.

“You will convince these Mall Rats that we are no longer a threat. You will make them believe we are defeated. You will report to me in a week’s time about your progress. Don’t even think of betraying me, Supreme Mother, for if you do we will take the Divine Child far away from this place and you will never lay eyes on her again! Do you understand?” The Guardian warned.

Trudy bowed again, “Yes, Guardian, I understand. If I may ask, when will you claim the city? I mean no disrespect, I just miss my daughter,” Trudy asked.

“Zoot has told me the time to claim the city. Two weeks to this day we will claim what is ours. Be prepared, Supreme Mother, you will be reunited with the Divine Child soon.” The Guardian told her as he vanished into the woods.

Trudy collapsed on the ground and began to sob. Pride watched her cry but didn’t go to her for fear the Guardian was still watching. He waited for Trudy to regain her composure and head back to the mall. He followed her, wishing he could wipe the tears from her eyes and take away her pain. She entered the mall and collapsed on the floor outside the gates. Pride rushed to her side, “Trudy, are you all right?”

Trudy looked at him and said, “I’m terrified. If I do one thing wrong Lex and Amber will never see their daughter again. What if he knows I’m not telling the truth?”

“He knows nothing. You did a great job out there. You had me convinced for a moment that you were betraying the Mall Rats. It will all be over soon.” Pride assured her.

Trudy looked at him with terror, “I would never betray them! How can you say that?”

“Ssh, I know you would never betray them. I was just trying to convince you that he didn’t suspect you were lying. Let’s go inside and tell the others what happened. We have to prepare now.” Pride said as he helped her up. They went inside and called a meeting.

Trudy told them what had happened with the Guardian.

“So, we have two weeks to prepare. Bray, did you have any luck with the other tribes today?” Salene asked.

“Not really. A few people said they would help us but the rest are still too afraid.” He answered.

“Why are they afraid? We have the upper hand here! Now we even know when they are going to attack.”Alice almost yelled.

“I have a suggestion,” Pride told them. Everyone turned to him. He continued, “If Trudy were to speak to them and tell of her experience at the camp, maybe they would be motivated to help us. Right now, they don’t want to get involved because they don’t think this concerns them. They think this is all about a kidnapped Mall Rat. We need to show them that there is a real threat to this city.”

Trudy looked terrified. She shook her head vigorously, “I can’t! If he finds out, we’ll never get Alex back! I can’t take that chance!”

Pride moved closer to her and tried to calm her, “We will do this quietly, I promise. We will bring the tribal leaders here. You will be safe and the Guardian will not know.”

Trudy didn’t look convinced but the others thought it was a great idea. They decided to meet with the leaders one at a time as not to arouse any suspicions. They would start with the Demon Dogs. Bray and Lex left to talk to their leader. Tai-San started to take Trudy back to her room when Pride stopped her, “Tai-San, I would like to try some of my tribe’s healing rituals with Trudy. That is if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Pride. Maybe you can help better than I.” Tai-San said as she left Trudy with Pride. Trudy still looked terrified. Pride walked over to her and spoke in a soft whisper, “Don’t be frightened. I want to help you. Let’s find someplace quiet.”

Trudy nodded and followed Pride out of the café.

 


	13. Chapter 13

One by one, the tribal leaders met with the Mall Rats to hear what Trudy had to say. Most of them left promising to fight when the Chosen attacked. Trudy got stronger every day. She spent most of her time secluded in Tai-San’s room with Brady. The thought of the Chosen attacking still terrified her even though she knew they would be defeated. Salene and Ryan took over taking care of the baby boy who they started to call Julian. Amber hardly saw Lex since he and Pride were training the other tribes in secret. They left at dawn and sometimes didn’t return until late in the evening. Lex was usually exhausted and fell asleep quickly. Amber tried to keep busy by helping Alice at the farm, but she hated leaving Trudy alone at the mall with just Tai-San as company.

On one particularly lonely evening Bray walked into Amber’s room while she was reading. She looked up from her book, “I’m not in the mood for any arguments, Bray. Why don’t you just leave?"

“I don’t want to argue. I want to make up. Can we talk?” He asked coming in the room.

“No. Please leave.” Amber said turning her back on him.

“Look, I want your blessing about something. Amber look at me!” Bray yelled.

Amber turned to face him, “What do you want from me? Well?”

“I’m going to ask Tai-San to marry me after this whole thing with the Chosen is over. I want your blessing.” Bray told her.

Amber just stared at him. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Bray never mentioned marrying her. He always thought these tribal marriages were a joke. Why was he doing this to her? Was he enjoying flaunting Tai-San in her face? Her voice shook when she answered him, “I don’t care what you do. Marry every girl in the city for all I care! Nothing you do matters to me anymore. I’m in love with Lex, not you.”

“Now you’re in love with him?” Bray asked in disbelief.

“Get out!” Amber shouted.

“God Amber, you’re starting to sound like him.” Bray told her.

Amber pushed him towards the door, “I said get out!”

Bray left the room and Amber flung herself on the bed. She tried not to cry but the tears came anyway. Why was she crying? She didn’t love him anymore. She loved Lex. When she was finally able to stop the tears she went to find Salene. She found her playing with Julian, Patsy, and Chloe. “Sal, I’m going to the farm. When Lex comes back please tell him where I am.”

Salene nodded, “Sure, Amber. Hey, are you okay?”

Amber tried to smile, “I’m fine. I just need some fresh air. Bye girls!” Amber left the mall and headed to the farm. When she got there, she went to find Alice. She found her feeding the chickens. She picked up the chicken feed and started helping her, “Alice, when this is all over can we move here with you?”

Alice turned to her, “Who is we? You, Lex, and Alexandra or the whole tribe?”

Amber managed a weak smile, “Just the three of us. I don’t want to live at the mall anymore.”

Alice put the chicken feed down and told Amber to sit down. “Is someone giving you problems at the mall? Just tell me who it is and I’ll take care of it for you.”

“That’s sweet, Alice, but I don’t want to leave because of anyone in the tribe. I want to leave because I don’t want to raise Alex in the mall. I want her to be able to run and play in the sun.” Amber said.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Alice asked.

“Yes…no…oh Alice, I can’t stand the thought of living in the same place as Bray anymore!” Amber cried.

“Why? Has he done something?” Alice asked

“It’s awful Alice! He’s getting married!” Amber cried.

Alice looked stunned, “Married? When?”

“After we defeat the Chosen. I don’t know why but he wanted my blessing. I know this shouldn’t bother me but it does. He never talked about marrying me.” Amber cried.

Alice put an arm around Amber’s shoulder, “It’s okay to be upset. You thought you were the love of his life. It must hurt to see him with someone else. To answer your question, of course you can live here.”

“Thanks, Alice. You’re a really great friend.” Amber said hugging her.

 

The time had come for Trudy’s second meeting with the Guardian. Once again, she put on the Chosen robes and ventured out of the mall. Pride followed again and hid while she spoke to the Guardian. He appeared behind Trudy just as quietly as he did before.

“Greetings, Supreme Mother.”

Trudy jumped, “Greetings, Guardian. Zoot be praised and to his chosen victory.”

The Guardian looked around to make sure they were alone before he spoke, “Did you do as I asked? Do the Mall Rats think we have been defeated?”

“Yes, Guardian, they know nothing of our plans.” Trudy stammered.

“Why do you tremble? Are you lying to me?” The Guardian asked suspiciously.

“I didn’t lie! They know nothing. I tremble with anticipation. They will be defeated shortly and the city will be Zoot’s once again.” Trudy said.

“Excellent! You have learned well, Supreme Mother.” The Guardian said.

“How is Brady? Is she well?” Trudy asked.

“The divine child is well. You will see her again in four days time. We will arrive to claim what is ours as the dawn is breaking.” The Guardian said as he turned to walk away.

Trudy watched him go and them ran back to the mall. She was out of breath when Pride reached her. “Trudy! Wait!”

Trudy turned to him. Her eyes were blazing with fear, “Four days! He changed the day! What if he suspects and this is a test! We have to warn the others.” Trudy continued walking back to the mall. She gathered the Mall Rats together and told them what the Guardian had said.

“We start preparing tonight. If this is a trap we have to be ready.” Bray said.

“I’ll get word to the tribes.” Ebony offered.

“Trudy, do we know where he will attack first?” Bray asked.

“The mall. He believes this place is sacred because Zoot died here.” Trudy answered.

“Then we get this place ready for an attack. Ebony, when you alert the tribes, tell them we need at least five members from each, more if they can spare them.” Pride said.

“Why?” Bray asked.

“We are going to attack from within.” Pride answered mysteriously.

 

That evening Amber told Lex what Bray had told her earlier. Lex was furious.

“Did he hurt you?” Lex demanded.

“Only my feelings got hurt, Lex.” Amber told him.

“I can’t believe that jerk! Why is he going to marry Tai-San?” Lex asked.

“I think he’s trying to show everyone that he really loves her. Lex, I want to leave the mall.” Amber said.

“We aren’t going anywhere until we get Alex back. After that, we can go anywhere you want to. As long as I’m with you and my daughter I’ll be happy.” He said kissing her.

“Lex, that’s so sweet! I never realized you had such a soft side,” Amber joked.

Lex laughed, “Well, don’t go telling everyone; it’ll ruin my reputation.”

 

Ebony left at dawn to alert all the tribes and Pride told everyone his plan. If the plan was successful, the Chosen would be defeated quickly. Trudy became more agitated each day. The night before the attack she sat in her room and cried for hours. No one was able to calm her down. She was convinced the Guardian knew she was lying and that the city would be destroyed. Pride stayed with her and tried to calm her down.

“Trudy, he has no idea you weren’t telling the truth. He is just an impatient man who wants his prize early. We have to prepare and we need you. Please pull yourself together.” Pride said calmly.

“Pride, you’ve been so good to me and you hardly know me. Why?” Trudy asked through her tears.

“You remind me of someone I once knew. When she needed me I wasn’t able to help her.” Pride said sadly.

“Was she your girlfriend?” Trudy asked wiping her tears away.

“No, she was just a friend. When the virus struck, she ran away and I couldn’t stop her. I couldn’t convince her to stay with me. I want to help you. I want you to get better.” Pride said softly.

Trudy smiled at him, “I want to get better. I want you to help me.”

Pride hugged her, “I’ll be here until you are your old self again.”

 

As soon as the sun set, the tribes of the city started preparing for the Chosen attack. The Mall Rats and the tribal recruits were gathered in the café for one final meeting. Pride was explaining how they were going to take them by surprise.

“I still think we should get the children out of here,” Pride said looking at Chloe and Patsy.

Bray shook his head, “It’s too late now. Besides we need them to look after Brady.”

“Can we get on with the plans?” Lex asked impatiently.

Pride nodded and started mapping out the surprise attack. They went to bed at midnight. In a few hours, Alexandra would be home and the Chosen would be history.

 

The alarms went off at dawn and the Mall Rats were ripped out of their beds and dragged into the center court. They were surrounded by the Chosen. The Guardian appeared in front of them and laughed, “So you are the mighty Mall Rats?”

No one spoke. Trudy rushed forward and bowed to the Guardian, “Zoot be praised.”

“Greetings Supreme Mother. You served Zoot well.” The Guardian told her.

“The Divine Child, can I have her back now?” Trudy asked.

The Guardian called to one of his guards and Alexandra was brought to Trudy. She took Alexandra from him and stepped back. She looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. This was the right baby. The next phase of the attack could begin. The Guardian looked at the captured Mall Rats and laughed, “How does it feel to be at my mercy? To be trapped like the rats that you are?”

“Why don’t you tell us how it feels, Guardian?” Pride asked as he placed a rope around the Guardian’s neck. The Guardian struggled to free himself but he couldn’t. He called for his guards and was confused as to why no one came. Pride turned him around and the Guardian’s eyes widened at what he saw. The whole mall was filled with people. Everywhere he looked, he saw his people being held captive by the tribes. Pride removed the rope from his neck and tied his hands behind his back. The Guardian spoke, “This cannot be! Zoot spoke to me and assured me this would be easy!” He looked at Trudy and his eyes narrowed, “You betrayed me! I should have killed you when I had the chance! You are nothing but a worthless woman!”Trudy started to cry. Amber put her arm around her to comfort her. Pride took out a cloth and put it in the Guardian’s mouth to stop him from speaking. The tribes forced the Chosen into the center of the mall. Most of them looked frightened, as if they realized the Guardian had led them into a trap.

Bray addressed them, “Zoot was not a god. Zoot was a very troubled young man. He wouldn’t have wanted to be remembered like this. Your leader is a foolish man who just wants to control you. We won’t harm you but you all will be confined to the hotel until we decide what to do with you. Your leader will stand trial to decide his fate.” He nodded and the tribes led the Chosen away. When they were finally alone Trudy handed Alexandra to Amber. Tears ran down Amber’s face as she looked at the sleeping baby. She never thought she’d see Alexandra again. It felt like she was dreaming. Lex looked at Amber holding his daughter and the happiness he felt was indescribable. He walked over to Amber and hugged her, “Amber, I…”

Amber looked at him and smiled, “What’s wrong Lex? You look a little sick.”

Lex didn’t answer her. He knelt down in front of her instead, “Amber, you never gave up on me when Zandra died. You took care of me and Alexandra without caring what it would do to your relationship with Bray. You made me see that life was worth living when I thought I had nothing left. When Alex was taken from us you stayed strong even though I know it was killing you that she was gone. You never gave up hope that we’d get her back. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want you to be my wife.”

Salene realized that Lex didn’t have a ring, so she ran back to her room and opened her jewelry box. She grabbed something and ran back to the others. Amber was looking down at Lex as tears streamed down her face. Salene bent down and whispered in Lex’s hear, “Give her this. It was my grandmother’s.” She place a beautiful ring is his hand and went back to stand by Ryan. Lex took Amber’s free hand and placed the ring in it.

“Amber, are you okay?’ He asked as he stood up. Amber turned to Trudy and handed her Alexandra. She turned back to Lex and threw her arms around his neck, “I love you! Of course I’ll be your wife!”

Everyone cheered, everyone except Bray. He was furious. Once again, Lex had stolen his thunder. He had wanted to propose to Tai-San after they had defeated the Chosen but Lex had beaten him to it. Now, if he proposed in front of everyone they would think he was trying to steal the spotlight from Lex and Amber. He turned and stormed off. Tai-San followed him. She caught up to him as he was going into his room.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

“Tai-San, I love you. I wanted to ask you to marry me in front of everyone, but Lex beat me to it! He keeps showing me up and I’ve had it!” Bray started ranting not realizing he just proposed to Tai-San. When he looked at her, she looked stunned.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” She asked.

Bray smiled, “I guess I did. It’s not the way I planned it but…”

Tai-San threw herself in his arms, “It doesn’t matter how you said it! Yes, I’ll marry you! I’m so happy! I can’t wait to tell the others!”


	14. Chapter 14

Outside the mall, the tribal leaders gathered to discuss what to do with the Chosen. Bray, Amber, Pride, Ebony, and Lex joined them. All of the Chosen had been captured. The Guardian had sent half of them to take over the city while the other half had tried to take over the mall. Their defeat had been swift. The tribes had them outnumbered and they surrendered quickly.

“I say we execute them!” Billy Boy, leader of the Jackals yelled. Some of the other leaders cheered.

“If we execute them we’re no better than they are!” Amber argued.

“So what do we do? Let them go free?” Jet, the leader of the Gulls asked.

“We put them on trial and decide on a fair punishment,” Amber answered.

“Fair? Was is fair that they wanted to take over the city and make us slaves?” Leyla, leader of the Amazons asked.

“Why are you trying to be so diplomatic Amber? Wasn’t your boyfriend’s daughter kidnapped? I though you would have wanted him dead.” Moz yelled from the back of the group.

“Yes it was, but that still doesn’t give us the right to kill anyone. If we’re going to build a new society, I think we need to build a civilized one. This is the first time all the tribes have worked together and we accomplished what we set out to do. We defeated the Chosen. We need to put the Guardian and any of his loyal followers on trial.” Amber argued.

Some of the leaders booed and hissed and others actually cheered. Ebony walked to stand next to Amber. She raised her arms for silence. The crowd quieted down. She leaned over to Amber and laughed, “I guess I still have some influence with the tribes.”

She turned to the tribal leaders and spoke, “Amber is right. We need to have a trial. If the Guardian is found guilty, we need to find a suitable punishment. Execution would only make him a martyr and a few years down the line some other lunatic would try to rebuild the Chosen again. I don’t want to have to fight them again and again. We’ll meet tomorrow to pick a jury and to discuss possible punishments. Why don’t you all go home and celebrate? We won! The city is still ours!” Ebony yelled.

The leaders cheered for a few minutes and then they started to leave. Amber was impressed. Ebony actually made sense and she agreed with her. Ebony saw the look on her face and smirked, “I don’t want to hear it! I know I agreed with you but that doesn’t make us buddies. You’ll always be Miss Goody Two Shoes to me.”

 

Back inside the mall, the others were congratulating Tai-San. She had told them about Bray’s proposal.

“I can’t wait for the wedding!” Tai-San gushed.

“Why can’t you wait for Amber’s wedding?” Ebony asked as the others came back in the mall.

“Not Amber’s, mine!” Tai-San laughed.

“You’re getting married, too?” Lex asked acting surprised.

“Bray wanted to ask me in private, to make it special,” Tai-San said looking at Bray.

Amber rolled her eyes. Ebony saw her and laughed. Maybe Amber wasn’t so bad, she thought to herself.

“Well, it looks like we have two weddings to plan. Unless you guys want a double wedding,” Alice asked.

“NO!” Amber and Tai-San said together.

Amber felt bad about being so catty, “What I mean is…I think…we have very different styles so…”

Tai-San walked over to Amber and gave her an awkward hug, “I understand, Amber. Maybe someday we’ll be friends again.”

Amber blushed and half-heartedly hugged her back, “Maybe.”

“Well, right now I say we have a big party! Tomorrow is going to be rough with that trial,” Salene said heading to the café. Amber and Alice followed while Jack went to set up the stereo.

Salene looked through the food cupboard and picked out enough food for a real feast. Alice and Amber started helping her prepare the meal. They discussed Amber’s wedding while they worked.

“Amber, I still have my mother’s wedding dress if you want to wear it.” Alice offered.

“What about you and Ellie? Don’t you guys want to wear it?” Amber asked.

Alice laughed, “Me? That’ll be the day! Besides, my mom was a tiny little thing. It wouldn’t fit. As for Ellie, she can wear it, too.”

“I just meant that you guys should wear it at your weddings. I’d love to wear it. I wish I had thought to bring my mom’s dress with me.” Amber said wistfully.

“None of us really thought anything through when we left our homes, Amber. I only took a few pieces of jewelry with me. And you’re wearing one of them,” Salene told her.

Amber looked down at the ring she wore and started to take it off. Salene noticed what she was doing and grabbed her hand, “I didn’t mean for you to take it off, silly!”

Amber started to cry and hugged both her friends, “You guys are the best friends a girl could have.”

“Hey, what about me?” Trudy asked from the doorway.

Amber rushed over to hug her, too, “You too, Trudy. If it wasn’t for your constant nagging, I might never have told Lex how I felt. This is the best day I’ve had since the virus!”

 

The party started a few minutes later. Sounds of laughter and off key singing reached the girls in the café. Then the stereo came to life and music filled the mall.

Alice grinned and headed towards the music, “Rancid Phlegm! Lex! You owe me a dance!” Amber, Trudy, and Salene followed her out of the café. When they reached the center court, they saw everyone dancing and laughing. It was a wonderful sight. Amber walked over to Lex when the song ended and put her arms around his waist. He turned to her and kissed her passionately. The others made kissing noises and Amber dissolved in a fit of giggles. Lex just shook his head. They all danced until Salene announced that dinner was ready. They sat down and started eating. The conversation turned to the trial.

“What are we going to do with them? We can’t kill them.” Amber said.

“I think we need to evaluate all of them. Most of them were probably brainwashed like Trudy was.” Pride told them.

“We need to find out if one of them is Julian’s mother. She must be so worried about her son.” Salene said.

“That will be one of the questions we ask the Guardian tomorrow. If we find out these people have been brainwashed what do we do with them?” Bray asked Pride.

“I will ask our council to send our healers and we will do our best to save them. As for the Guardian and his true believers we need to come up with a punishment the whole city will agree to.” Pride said.

“Why don’t we just leave them on Hope Island. It used to be a prison, remember?” Jack suggested.

“It blew up, remember? Besides, if we did that we would have to supply them with food and water on a regular basis. We would also have to post guards to make sure they didn’t escape.” Bray pointed out.

“Whatever we decide to do with them we’re going to have to guard them. Otherwise, they’ll just form another Chosen. I say we put them on a boat and send them up the coast.” Lex said.

“We could send them to the mines.” Trudy whispered.

“What mines?” Bray asked.

“The Guardian was planning to use the kids from the city to mine coal in the mines in the north. We could send him there instead. I know we would have to have guards to watch them, but at least they’d be out of the city. Maybe we could ask the other tribes if they want to be in charge of guarding them.” Trudy told them.

“That’s a great idea! We could check up on them every month or so. We’ll discuss this with the other tribal leaders in the morning. So, anyone up for more dancing?” Amber asked.

Everyone quickly cleaned up and headed back downstairs to continue the party.

When the sun went down, Amber, Trudy, and Salene went to put the children to bed. Lex watched from the doorway as Amber dressed Alexandra for bed. She sang softly to her while she changed her. Lex stood watching her for a long time before she noticed him. After she put Alexandra in her crib, she walked over to him and pulled him inside.

“I am the luckiest girl in the world. I have a sexy fiancé and a gorgeous daughter. My life is complete,” Amber whispered.

Lex stared into her eyes, trying to remember a time he was happier. The only time that came close was when Zandra told him she was pregnant. He knew the others thought of him as a bully who only cared for himself, but that was only because that’s what he wanted them to see. Until now, his life had been filled with disappointments. He had learned that if you pretended not to care things didn’t hurt as much. As he looked at Amber’s smiling face he knew he was changing. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved her. He resisted the urge to run through the mall yelling, “I love Amber”. Instead, he pulled her close and kissed her. Their kisses intensified and he slowly lowered her onto the bed.

 

On the other side of the mall, Salene was feeding Julian. Ryan sat next to her, watching like a loving father.

Salene smiled sadly at him, “We may have to give him up. I know it’s wrong to think it but part of me hopes his mother isn’t around.”

Ryan put his arm around her, “It’s not wrong. I feel the same way. I feel like a real dad.”

“You’ve been a real dad to him, Ryan. It’s really cute watching you change him,” Salene laughed.

“You think so?” Ryan asked grinning.

Salene put Julian in his basket and turned to Ryan, “Definitely.”

 

Trudy was putting Brady to bed when Pride knocked on her door. She turned to see who it was and smiled at the sight of Pride. “Come in, Pride.”

“I’m not interrupting anything?” he asked walking in the room.

“Not at all. I was just putting Brady to bed. It’s been a rough day, she’s exhausted.” Trudy said sitting down. She patted the bed, “Sit down.”

Pride sat down and smiled, “It’s good to see you smile. You have a beautiful smile.”

“Stop! You’re embarrassing me,” Trudy laughed.

“But it’s true! A beautiful smile to go along with a beautiful face,” Pride said moving closer to Trudy.

Trudy blushed, “Pride, are you flirting with me?”

Pride leaned closer to her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As she did she thought to herself, “I guess that would be a yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came and the Mall Rats stumbled into the café, feeling the effects of the night before. Alice and Salene tried to make breakfast but gave up. They set out cereal bowls and the baby’s milk.

“Cereal? I was hoping for pancakes,” Patsy whined.

“Patsy, do you have to whine like that?” Bray asked holding his head.

“I don’t want cereal! Whose turn is it to cook?” Chloe asked as she entered the café.

“Girls, I’ll make you a special dinner if you’ll be understanding right now. I think we celebrated a little too much last night,” Salene said trying to soothe the girls.

“You mean you got drunk, right?” Patsy asked laughing.

“Just eat your breakfast.” Bray grumbled.

“We need to eat quickly. We have to gather the tribal leaders for the trial soon.” Amber said feeding Alexandra.

“Girls, can you help Ellie and Jack with the children today?” Salene asked.

“Why can’t we go to the trial?” Patsy asked.

“I think it would be better if you stayed here,” Salene told her.

“I’m not a little girl anymore! I want to go!” Patsy complained.

“Pats, it’s going to be very scary there today. The other tribes still want to execute the Chosen. It would make me feel better if you stayed here. Besides, do you really think Jack and Ellie can handle three babies by themselves?” Salene asked.

Patsy pouted but agreed to stay. After breakfast, they cleaned up while the rest of the tribe got ready for the trial.

“Trudy, you don’t have to do this. You could just stay here and we’ll take care of the trial,” Pride said, as Trudy got ready.

Trudy shook her head; “I want the Guardian to see that he doesn’t scare me anymore. I have to go.”

“You are a brave girl, Trudy. Let’s get the others,” Pride said as they left the room.

 

The trial was held outside the mall. Bray told the tribal leaders about Trudy’s idea to send the Chosen to the mines. Everyone cheered. The Jackals volunteered to take the first round of guard duty. Ebony and the newly formed militia brought out the Guardian, his high commanders, and his Praetorian Guard. The Gaian healers had decided that the majority of the others would be able to be saved. Those that didn’t want to be healed would be punished along with the Guardian.

“Before we sentence the prisoners, we need to establish their guilt,” Bray told the others.

“But we already know they’re guilty!” Billy Boy yelled.

“We need questions answered before we make any decisions,” Bray insisted.

He turned to the Guardian, “Do you deny that you were planning to take over the city and make us slaves?”

The Guardian glared at him, “Zoot will avenge this atrocity! The city will be ours!”

“I’ll take that as a no. Did you kidnap Trudy and Brady?” Bray continued.

“The Divine Child belongs to Zoot!” The Guardian said.

“And I’ll take that as a yes. One last question for you before we decide your fate, who does the baby you switched Brady with belong to?” Bray asked.

The Guardian remained silent. “Is his mother among you?” Bray persisted.

Still, the Guardian refused to answer. “Tell us!” Bray yelled.

“Excuse me,” one of the high commanders spoke.

Bray turned to him, “You are?”

“My name is Luke. I know what happened to the boy’s mother,” he said quietly.

“Well?” Bray asked impatiently.

“She’s dead.” Luke told him.

“Did you kill her?” Bray asked.

Luke shook his head, “She died in childbirth. It was Zoot’s will.”

“Stop saying that! Zoot is not a god! He never was! Zoot was Martin, a very sad and confused boy! All he wanted was for the pain to go away. He never wanted any of this!” Trudy screamed at Luke and the Guardian. Pride pulled her away from them and tried to calm her, “It won’t do any good to get upset.”

“They need to understand! Martin is dead! He wasn’t who they say he is!” Trudy insisted.

“I am sorry you are distressed Supreme Mother. Zoot would not be pleased to hear this blasphemy from your lips,” Luke said calmly.

“Don’t call me that! I am Trudy! I am Trudy!” Trudy screamed. Pride and Tai-San pulled her away from the Chosen and back inside the mall.

Bray turned to the tribal leaders, “That is what these people are capable of. I ask you now, do you find the accused innocent or guilty?”

Chants of guilty filled the air. Bray and Lex raised their hands for silence. When they calmed down Lex spoke, “The tribes have found you guilty. For your crimes against this city and my family we sentence you to hard labor in the mines.”

Only Luke looked scared, the rest of the Chosen looked unaffected. The Jackals came forward to take them away.

“Wait! How long will we be held prisoner?” Luke asked.

“Ten years.” Bray replied as they were led away. The Chosen were put in a van Ebony had provided and the Jackals piled in behind them. The tribal leaders watched them drive away and then turned back to Bray.

Bray addressed them, “We worked together, and we saved out city. We can achieve anything if we stay united, including peace.”

The Mall Rats turned and went back into the mall. The cheers of the city followed them.

Once inside Amber and Lex went to see how Trudy was doing. They found her sobbing on her bed with Pride by her side trying to calm her. Amber knocked on the door and Pride turned to look at her, “I can’t get her to stop. I don’t know what to do.”

Amber and Lex walked in and sat down on the bed. Amber reached over and stroked Trudy’s hair, “Trudy, it’s okay. They’re gone. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Trudy sat up and wiped the tears from her face, “I’m weak. I wanted to show them they didn’t break me, but I failed.”

Lex took Trudy’s face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes, “Listen to me, Trudy, you are not weak! Those people are monsters. You survived what they did to you and you helped unite this city. You are brave. Don’t ever forget that.”

Trudy nodded and threw her arms around his neck. Amber started to laugh, “Should I be jealous?”

Trudy pulled away from Lex and laughed, “Don’t we have a wedding to plan?”

Amber and Trudy pushed the guys out of the room and started planning the wedding.

“Alice offered me her mom’s wedding dress. I’m going to the farm tomorrow to try it on. I think I want to get married on the farm. What do you think?” Amber asked.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Who are you going to ask to perform the ceremony?” Trudy asked.

“I really haven’t thought about that yet. I’m not asking Tai-San, but how about Salene?”

“What about Pride? I think he would be great. He’s got all sorts of nature rituals, I’m sure one of them can be modified for a wedding.” Trudy suggested.

“Do you think he’d do it? I don’t want to pressure him, after all he’s not really a Mall Rat,” Amber said.

“He’ll do it. I’ll ask him later. I’m really sorry I broke down before,” Trudy said quietly.

“Trudy, do I have to get Lex back in here to give you another pep talk? You have nothing to be sorry about. I know it must have been awful being so close to those monsters and to have to listen to their lies. It’s all over now. They’re going to be gone ten long years. When they are finally released we’ll be twenty-five and they won’t be able to scare us,” Amber said.

“You’re right. I won’t worry about it anymore. Let’s get back to this wedding,” Trudy laughed.

“Trudy, would you be my maid of honor?” Amber asked.

“Me? You want me to stand with you?” Trudy squealed.

“Yes, you! You’ve become one of my best friends and I want you to share in my big day.” Amber said.

Trudy hugged Amber, “I’d be honored!”


	16. Chapter 16

The sun woke Amber up on her wedding day. She pushed back the covers and looked out the window. The farm was bustling with activity; the other Mall Rats were decorating and setting up for the wedding. Amber smiled to herself. This was her wedding day. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. “Come in,” she said.

The door opened and Alice walked in with a try of food, “I brought the bride-to-be some breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“A little. I’m a little nervous, too,” Amber laughed.

“You think you’re nervous? You should see Lex. He’s been pacing the kitchen so long I think he’s worn a groove in the floor.” Alice laughed.

“Is Alex okay? Is she giving you any problems? I think she’s teething,” Amber said.

“She’s being a little angel. Ellie has her right now.” Alice said walking over to the chair by the window. She picked up a little pink dress with white flowers on it and smiled.

Amber’s eyes started to tear up; “That was one of the dresses Zandra found in the mall after she found out she was pregnant. I thought it would be a nice tribute for Alex to wear it.”

“Amber, it’s your wedding day, don’t cry. Eat some breakfast and I’ll help you get dressed. All the girls are dying to come up and fix your hair and makeup,” Alice said as she left the room.

Amber sat down and ate a little of the food Alice brought. Less than ten minutes later her door burst open and all the girls rushed in. Over the course of an hour, they transformed Amber into a beautiful bride. The wedding could finally begin. Everyone took their places outside and waited for Amber to join them. Alice was the last one to leave.

“Amber, are you coming?” Alice joked.

“Just give me a few minutes, okay?” Amber asked.

Alice nodded and closed the door behind her. Amber looked out the window and sighed, “Zan, I know this probably isn’t what you had in mind when you made me give you that promise. Or maybe it was, I don’t know. What I do know is that I love Alexandra more that I’ve ever loved anyone, except maybe my mom. I really love Lex, too. When you married him, I thought you were insane. I realize now that you knew a Lex that we didn’t. I miss your laughter and your outrageous remarks. I promise I will always be here for your daughter and she will always be my little girl. Even when her little brother or sister arrives. You are my strength, Zan, I will do my best to make you proud.” Amber wiped a tear from her eye and opened the door to go downstairs.

 

Amber stood at the entrance to the farmhouse and looked out at all her friends. Lex and Ryan were standing off to one side and Trudy was standing off to the other. She was holding Alexandra. Pride stood in front of all of them watching Amber. He smiled at her and motioned to her. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. The train on her dress slid quietly on the ground behind her as she made her way to center of the field. She stopped when she was standing next to Lex. Pride looked out at the Mall Rats and smiled.

“Today we are here in the shadow of the mountains and the waters to witness the marriage of Amber and Lex. Two people who wish to grow and learn together, to share their joys and sorrows, so that the other makes each stronger, enter into marriage. Marriage is filled with its own cycles. When two independent spirits come together, there will be times when they disagree, but by remembering their love for each other, they will be able to face what would be harder for each alone. Amber and Lex are here to declare their intention to spend the rest of their lives together, loving and growing together, each providing support and strength for the other when needed.”

He looked at Amber and Lex and continued, “Hand fasting is an old Celtic tradition. In ancient times, the presence of a priest was not required for a couple to marry. By standing in front of friends and family, joining hands and wrapping the cord to seal their vows, two people were married. Because you are both independent spirits, I have not the right to bind you to each other. Only you have that right. Amber, do you come here of you own free will?”

Amber looked to Lex and then to Pride, “I do.”

“Is it your wish to bind yourself to this man?” Pride asked her.

“It is,” she replied.

Pride turned to Lex, “Lex, do you come here of your own free will?”

Lex answered, “Yes.”

“Is it your wish to bind yourself to this woman?” Pride asked him.

“It is,” he replied.

“Please join your hands.” Pride said to them. Amber turned to Lex and took hold of both his hands in hers. When they were both holding hands Pride continued, “As you join hands, so let your lives be joined together. Let you each take comfort and strength from each other, bring joy and laughter to each other, be best friends for each other, forever and always.” He wrapped a cord around their hands before he continued, “Let this cord seal your vows, which are enforced solely through your own love and dedication to each other.”

Lex smiled at Amber and recited the vows they had prepared with Pride, “I, Lex, promise you Amber, that for now and always, I shall be your husband, that I will love and respect you, make you laugh, hold you when you cry, and be your support in whatever we face together.”

Amber felt her eyes welling up with tears as she recited her vows, “I, Amber, promise you Lex, that for now and always, I shall be your wife, that I will love and respect you, make you laugh, hold you when you cry, and be your support in whatever we face together.”

“As you have said it, let it be. Let your love make you happy, let it bring you joy and delight, respect and mischief. Have patience with each other, so that whatever obstacles come your way, they will not distract you from your love.” Pride turned to Trudy and Ryan and asked them to give him the rings. He then continued with the ceremony.

“These rings represent the eternity of love and the cycles of life. For all life is cycles, and what is life without love.”

Lex put the ring on Amber’s finger and said, “Our love, like this circle, will never be broken. We will laugh and cry, support each other and grow, together forever.”

Amber put the ring on Lex’s finger and said, “Let these rings remind us that our love is eternal, yet changes always to become stronger.”

Pride looked from Amber to Lex and finished the ceremony.

“ Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter to the other.  
  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
  
Now there is no loneliness for you;  
now there is no more loneliness.  
  
Now you are two bodies;  
but there is only one life before you.  
  
Go now to your dwelling place,  
to enter into your days together.  
  
And may your days be good  
and long on the earth.”

 

Amber was crying by the time Pride finished the poem. Lex pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Alice addressed them, “Now let’s eat! I made a special chicken dish in honor of the happy couple.”

They went inside and sat in the living room while Alice and Ellie brought the food to the table.

Jack sat down next to Pride and started talking, “Um, Pride, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Jack, what’s on your mind?” Pride asked.

“I was just wondering how you knew all that wedding stuff.” Jack said.

Pride laughed, “Oh that, well, before the virus I was kind of a book worm. I read anything I could get my hands on. I went through this medieval period. I devoured all the information I could on Celtic traditions. That and my friends and I loved going to those Renaissance Faires.”

“Well, it’s still cool that you know all that stuff. I was kind of impressed you remembered what you had to say,” Jack said.

“Dinner is served!” Alice said from the dining room.

Everyone sat down at the table and started eating. Alice tapped her glass with her knife and everyone fell silent. She raised her glass, “I’d like to make a toast. To Amber and Lex, may you always love each other and may your days be filled with joy and laughter.”

Everyone else raised his or her glasses, “To Amber and Lex!”

After dinner, Alice turned on the stereo. Amber turned to Lex, “Shall we dance?”

“I would love to, my lovely wife,” Lex replied with a grin.

The Mall Rats danced and partied well into the night. Alice offered to let them stay the night. She gave Amber and Lex her room.

Bray and Tai-San sat on the sofa talking.

“That was one interesting ceremony.” Bray remarked.

“It was beautiful,” Tai-San said dreamily.

“Is that how you want our wedding?” Bray asked.

“I was thinking we could have a simple wedding. Just us saying our vows and maybe an old Navajo blessing I once heard. Would that be okay with you?” Tai-San asked.

Bray pulled her close, “As long as I marry you it doesn’t matter what the ceremony is like.”  
”When should we have our wedding? I don’t want to wait much longer,” Tai-San said.

“Let’s give everyone a chance to recover from this one,” Bray laughed.

“How about next week? Is that too soon?” Tai-San asked.

“That would be fine. I am so happy with you, Tai-San. I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you.” Bray said kissing her.

“Bray, I love you,” Tai-San said as she melted in his arms.

They fell asleep on the sofa, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Alice woke at dawn and went downstairs to cook breakfast. She laughed to herself as she stepped over her friends who were sleeping all over her house. She missed having a lot of people around her. It was lonely at the farm now that Ellie was spending more time at the mall with Jack. She was looking forward to having Amber, Lex, and Alexandra move in with her. She hoped Amber had been serious about leaving the mall. She decided on pancakes since they were easy to make for a large number of people. She tried not to make a lot of noise but some of her friends wakened anyway. Salene and Ryan stumbled into the kitchen to offer their help. Salene helped with the pancakes and Ryan set the table. Alice called to the others when she started cooking. “Breakfast!" She yelled. Hot pancakes coming up!”

Chloe and Patsy were the first two in the kitchen. “They smell so good!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Pancakes are my favorite!” Patsy said sitting down.

The rest of the Mall Rats trickled in, all except Amber and Lex.

“Shall I go wake them?” Patsy asked.

Trudy laughed, “Let them sleep. I’ll make them something to eat later. Alice, these pancakes are wonderful! I have got to get the recipe.”

Everyone was eating peacefully when they heard shouting coming from upstairs. They stopped and listened.

“What are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?” Lex yelled.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this!” Amber yelled back.

“You were going to keep it a secret?” Lex yelled.

Alice jumped up from the table and ran upstairs. Trudy and Pride followed.

They found Amber in the bathroom, throwing up. Alice looked at Lex and saw that he was furious. “Why are you screaming? Everyone can hear you!” She asked Lex.

“It’s okay, Alice, he’s just upset.” Amber said before she threw up again.

“Lex, don’t you think it’s kind of unfeeling to yell at your wife when she’s sick,” Pride asked as he checked Amber for a fever.

Lex folded his arms across his chest, “She’s not sick!”

Alice and Trudy shared a knowing look. Pride looked confused, “If she isn’t sick, would you mind telling me why she’s throwing up?”

“She’s pregnant.” Lex grumbled.

“This is a reason to celebrate not to get angry,” Pride told Lex.

Lex just glared at him. Trudy touched Pride’s arm and motioned him to come closer. She then whispered something in his ear. He nodded a few times and when Trudy let him go he spoke to Lex, “She won’t die. Our healers can help her if she has any complications…”

Lex turned away from him, “That’s what we told Zan. We told her we could help her.”

“Lex, I’m not going to die.” Amber tried to reassure him.

“How can you be sure?” Lex asked his voice filled with fear.

“Because Zandra won’t let me die.” Amber said.

Lex looked confused. Amber rushed to explain, “Remember when you said she was smiling down at us? Well, if she watches us when we’re happy don’t you think she would watch out for us when we’re in danger? Look, I believe in God and I know he wouldn’t be so cruel as to take me away from you. I’m going to be fine. Now, will you stop frowning and tell me you’re happy?”

Lex pulled her close to him, “I love you, Amber. Of course, I’m happy. I’m still worried, but I’m happy.”

“Okay, now that we’ve settled our little problem, why don’t we finish eating? Alice makes killer pancakes,” Trudy said grabbing Lex and Amber’s hands and pulling them downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Amber’s wedding was barely over when the preparations for Tai-San’s wedding began. Tai-San wanted her wedding at the mall. She and Pride spent a lot of time preparing the ceremony. She wanted it to be simple but elegant. The night before her wedding the girls threw her a hen night.

“Amber, what are you wearing to the wedding?” Trudy asked as they set up the café for the evening’s festivities.

“I don’t really know. I still feel kind of weird about this whole wedding thing. I mean I never thought their relationship was going to last.” Amber answered.

“I know what you mean,” Trudy laughed.

“Trudy, I have something important to tell you…” Amber said hesitantly.

“Is everything okay?” Trudy asked.

“After the wedding tomorrow, Lex and I are leaving the mall.” Amber blurted out.

“Where are you going?” Trudy asked confused.

“To the farm, to live with Alice. I feel bad about leaving you here, but…”

Trudy cut her off, “Amber, I was going to tell everyone this after the wedding, but I’ll tell you know if you promise not to say anything.” Trudy said.

“What?” Amber asked.

“I’m leaving, too.” Trudy confessed.

Amber looked shocked, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to live with the Gaians. Pride pledged himself to me the night of your wedding and he asked me to leave the city. I love him, Amber.” Trudy said.

“But I thought our children would grow up together and…”

“Amber, I can’t stay here. I want my children to grow up far away from this place. And if the Guardian ever escapes the mines, I don’t want him to find me. You’ll be the one I miss the most. You’ve become my best friend, but I need to do this. I need to feel safe.” Trudy explained.

Amber sighed, “I guess I can’t blame you. Will you come back to visit?”

Trudy laughed, “Of course I will! And if you guys ever need me, I’ll come back. I want you to convince Lex to let you come to the Gaians when it’s time for you to have the baby. Pride said that the healers would be more than willing to help you deliver.” Trudy said.

“I’ll talk to him when it gets closer. Well, we better hurry up before the hungry giggling girls get here,” Amber said.

 

Morning came and everyone began to get ready for the wedding. Salene and Ellie went to help Tai-San get dressed. Trudy and Amber got the babies ready and gave them to Patsy and Chloe to watch while they got ready. All three babies were dressed up in fancy outfits. Tai-San wore a beautiful green dress with gold trim. Salene put feathers in her hair while Ellie fixed her make-up. When they were finished, she looked beautiful. Salene and Ellie left Tai-San and took their place with the other Mall Rats so the ceremony could begin.

Tai-San walked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs. She looked down at her friends and smiled.

“Friends, I invite you to share the joy of Bray and Tai-San’s marriage.” Pride said as Tai-San walked down the stairs to join Bray.

When she reached him, she smiled and turned to him.

Bray handed Tai-San a red rose and started to speak, “Tai-San, take this rose as a symbol of my love. It began as a tiny rosebud and blossomed, just as my love has grown and blossomed for you.”

Tai-San took the rose and placed it in a vase that was on a table in front of them, “I take this rose, as a symbol of your love, and I place it into water, a symbol of life. For just as this rose cannot survive without water, I cannot survive without you.”

“In remembrance of this day, I will give you a red rose each year on our anniversary, as a reaffirmation of my love and vows spoken here today,” Bray said.

Tai-San replied, “And I will refill this vase with water each year, ready to receive your gift, in reaffirmation of the new life you have given me and to the vows spoken here today.”

Bray reached for Tai-San hands and spoke, “And so, this rose will be a symbolic memory of my commitment to you this hour. I vow to be a faithful husband to you, to comfort you, to honor you, to respect you, and to cherish you all the days of my life.”

Tai-San smiled and said, “And I commit myself to you. I vow to be a faithful wife, to comfort you, to honor you, to respect you, and to cherish you all the days of my life.”

Together Bray and Tai-San lit a rose colored candle that was next to the vase.

Pride looked to Bray and Tai-San, “Now you have lit a fire and that fire should not go out. The two of you now have a fire that represents love, understanding, and philosophy of life. It will give you heat, food, warmth, and happiness. The new fire represents a new beginning, a new life, and a new family. The fire should keep burning; you should stay together. You have lit the fire for life until old age separates you.”

Bray looked at Tai-San and pulled her close. They kissed as the Mall Rats cheered.

After they stopped kissing, Jack turned on the music, “Let’s have a party!”

 

The following morning Amber called a meeting. Everyone gathered in the café, including Bray and Tai-San.

“I have an announcement to make,” Amber began, “I’m leaving the mall. Lex and I are moving to the farm later today.”

“No! You can’t leave us, Amber!” Patsy cried.

“You’re our leader you can’t leave!” Chloe said.

“I’m sorry girls but I can’t stay here. I want to live on the farm. Please try to understand,” Amber pleaded.

“Who’s going to be our leader then? You can’t lead from the farm,” Jack pointed out.

“You’ll have to vote on it,” Lex told them.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving the Mall Rats!” Patsy cried.

“Patsy, I’m not leaving the tribe, just the mall. You can visit whenever you want.” Amber said.

“Running away, Amber?’ Ebony asked smirking.

“No! I just…”

“I asked Amber to move in with me.” Alice said coming to her rescue.

“Why would you do that?” Jack asked.

“I’m going to need more help now that we’ve planted more crops and it’s not fair to Lex to have to be away from Amber. Especially now that she’s pregnant. I just thought it would easier if they lived on the farm,” Alice explained.

“I think that’s a good idea. It’s not like she’s moving far away,” Dal said.

“Well, we certainly understand, don’t we, Bray?” Tai-San said sweetly.

“Of course we do.” Bray agreed.

“You two are happy she’s leaving because now Bray can be leader,” Ebony said.

“That’s a great idea! Bray can be our new leader!” Chloe said.

“We have to see if anyone else wants the job before we vote on it,” Salene said.

Everyone looked at Ebony. She shook her head, “You really think I want to be known as the leader of the Mall Rats? I’m just sticking around until I find some place better to go.”

“Okay, lets vote. All in favor of Bray as our leader raise your hand.” Salene said.

Everyone but Trudy raised their hand. Salene looked at her with a confused expression.

“Why didn’t you raise your hand, Trudy?” She asked.

“I didn’t raise my hand because I’m leaving, too.” Trudy said.

“Where are you going? To the farm with Amber?” Ryan asked.

“No, I’m going to the Gaians with Pride,” Trudy said.

“What? Why are you leaving with Pride?” Jack asked.

“Because he asked me to go back with him,” Trudy replied.

“What about us? Don’t you like us anymore?” Chloe asked.

“Of course I do, Chloe. I love all of you, but I love Pride, too. He doesn’t belong in the city; he belongs in the woods with his tribe. We pledged ourselves to each other and as soon as we get back to his tribe we’ll pledge ourselves in front of them,” Trudy tried to explain.

“So, you’re actually leaving the Mall Rats?” Bray asked coldly.

“Not really…” Trudy began.

“You can’t be part of two tribes,” Bray told her.

“Bray, what’s your problem? Don’t you want her to be happy?” Dal asked.

“Why can’t she live with Pride and still be a Mall Rat?” Salene asked.

“Trudy, we want you to be happy. If living with the Gaians will make you happy then we accept that. We’re going to miss you,” Amber said hugging her.

“I’ll be back. I’m not leaving forever. If you ever need us we’ll come back,” Trudy promised.

“When are you leaving?” Ryan asked.

“Tomorrow,” Trudy replied.

 

Trudy, Ryan, and Salene helped Lex and Amber get ready to leave for the farm. Amber took one final look around the room she shared with Lex and sighed, “I’m going to miss this place.”

“We don’t have to go…” Lex said from the door.

“Yes we do. I can’t raise our children here. I want them to be able to play outside and…”

“And you want to be far away from Bray. I understand. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I think living at the farm is going to be the best thing for all of us.” Lex told her.

She smiled and closed the door to the room. They said goodbye to the Mall Rats that weren’t accompanying them to the farm. Trudy and Pride said goodbye also. Alice offered to let them stay at the farm so they could get an early start in the morning.

Patsy and Chloe were the first to say goodbye to Trudy. Patsy handed her a piece of paper.

“It’s a poem for you and Brady. We wrote it just a little while ago so it might not be good. We’re going to miss you.” Chloe said throwing her arms around Trudy. Trudy smiled and pulled Patsy into the hug.

“I’ll miss you, too. You are the sweetest girls I know.” She said.

“Trudy, I hope you have a great life with the Gaians. You deserve it.” Jack said.

“Thank you, Jack,” Trudy said giving him a hug.

“I know we just met, but I really like you and hope you’re happy with Pride,” Ellie said awkwardly.

“That’s sweet, Ellie.” Trudy said.

Trudy looked at Bray and smiled, “Bray, thank you for looking out for me all this time. And thank you Tai-San for helping me sort out what the Chosen did to me.”

Bray and Tai-San hugged her tightly. “Be careful, Trud, don’t get hurt again,” Bray whispered.

Dal stepped forward and handed Trudy some wildflowers, “The florist was all sold out of roses.”

Trudy felt a tear slide down her face. She wiped it away before she spoke, “Oh, Dal! They’re beautiful, just like the ones you gave me so long ago. I’ll never forget what you did for me after Brady was born. Come visit us whenever you want, you’ll always be welcome.”

They were about to leave when Trudy stopped, “I left Brady’s favorite toy on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

She ran upstairs and got the toy. She was about to leave the room when Ebony came in.

“Look, Trudy, sappy goodbyes aren’t my style, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry we couldn’t save you from the Chosen,” Ebony said.

“I know you tried. I don’t blame you. You know, I’m going to miss you, too,” Trudy said as she gave Ebony a hug.

Ebony patted her back quickly, “Okay, let’s not get carried away.”

Trudy laughed and went to join the others downstairs.

 

By the time Amber and Lex were settled at the farm it was too late for Salene and Ryan to go back to the mall. Alice made them all a nice dinner and they talked until the early morning hours.

“I’m going to miss you at the mall, Lex. It won’t be the same without you,” Ryan said.

“We’re not moving across the country, you know. You guys can visit us anytime you want,” Lex laughed.

“I’ll be needing your help in a few weeks when the crops are ready to harvest,” Alice reminded him.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Ryan said.

“We’re really going to miss you, Trudy. You’ve been with us since the beginning and it’s going to be weird not having you and Brady around,” Salene said.

“I’m going to miss you guys too, but this is what I have to do. I promise I’ll come back to visit,” Trudy promised.

“You better take care of her, Pride. If you don’t we’ll have to hunt you down,” Salene laughed.

“Don’t worry, I will. Trudy is very special to me,” Pride said smiling at Trudy.

Alexandra started to cry and Alice headed to her room.

“Alice, I’ll go,” Lex said standing up. He leaned over and kissed Amber before he went upstairs. He went into Alexandra’s room and picked her up. He held her close and started singing to her.

 

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

 

The others listened to him sing to Alexandra. Amber looked to her friends and saw they weren’t astonished that Lex had such a soft side.

Trudy turned to Amber, “I heard him that night.”

Salene smiled, “So did Ryan and I. Until then, I never realized he could be so sweet.”

“That’s why I fell in love with him,” she said softly as a single tear slid down her face.


	18. Epilogue 5 years later...

Five years later…told from Amber’s point of view…

 

“Mommy, mommy!” Alexandra came running into the kitchen still in her pajamas. She looks so cute with her hair sticking up all over the place I have to laugh. I bend down and pick her up. “Morning, little one. Why so excited?” I ask her, already knowing the answer.

“It’s my birthday and my party day!” She tells me before patting my stomach.

“Good morning, baby,” she says sweetly. “Alice, can we have pancakes?”

“Of course, pumpkin, it’s your birthday after all.” Alice laughed.

I look over at Alice and smile. This is going to be a wonderful day. We’ll get to see all our old friends today. I put Alexandra down and she runs off to wake her father. I sit down at the kitchen table and start to think back to the past. A lot has happened since my wedding five years ago. Six months after the wedding, we were attacked again. This time by a tribe called the Technos. They were technologically advanced and viscously cruel. It was a horrible time. Even though the city was united, we were not prepared to fight the Technos. Lex refused to let me fight because I was seven months pregnant with LJ at the time. Instead, I stayed on the farm with Alice, Ned, and Trudy. Ned is Alice’s husband. We met him after Lex and I moved to the farm. He and his younger brother and sister were traveling from the north. They were looking for a place to stay, so Alice offered the farm. Ned was very obnoxious at first but Alice tamed him quickly and they’ve been living with us ever since. We asked Pride for help again and the Gaians sent almost all their fighters and healers to aid us. Trudy wasn’t allowed to fight either; she was five months pregnant with Pride’s child, Fawn. We never thought we would defeat the Technos. We probably never would have if three of their high commanders hadn’t helped us. Jay, Siva, and Java began to question their leader, Ram. Ram had started out nice enough. He turned the power back on and gave us running water again, but it soon became clear he wanted payment for what he did. The price was too high and the city rebelled. Ebony was captured and forced to become Ram’s third wife. Even though it was a terrible time for her, it was actually the turning point in the war. She was reunited with her sisters, Java and Siva, and convinced them to help us defeat Ram. Jay, Ram’s general, also joined us after he learned that Ram’s plan wasn’t to rebuild the city but to destroy it. With their help, Ram was defeated. Unfortunately, their help came too late for some of us. Pride, Chloe, and Java died in the final battle of the war. When Trudy heard this she went into premature labor and the Gaian healers almost lost her. She and Fawn survived and she insisted on going back with the Gaians. On her way home she met up with an old friend from before the virus. He helped her grieve for Pride and they fell in love. His name is Jaymes and he is a wonderful father to Brady, Fawn, and his little brother, Ghany. We don’t see them as often as we’d like, but they sent word they would be here for Alexandra’s party.

“Mommy! Daddy said I can feed the piggies before breakfast,” Alexandra yells as she runs through the kitchen. I look up and see Lex standing in the doorway holding L.J.

“Morning, Lex. She woke you up?” I ask innocently.

“No, this little guy did,” Lex says as he hands me L.J.

“You better go find her before she lets all the pigs out again,” I tell him. Lex laughs and leaves the kitchen. Andy and Tally come running into the kitchen and they stop next to me. Tally smiles, “Do you need help with L.J.? I know you’re going to be busy getting ready with the party.”

“Thanks, Tally. I put his outfit on my bed if you want to get him dressed after he eats,” I say putting L.J. on the floor. The minute his feet hit the ground he runs off laughing. Andy and Tally follow him. The farm has really changed from when we first moved here. We’ve expanded our crops to include corn, tomatoes, potatoes, green beans, lettuce, eggplant, cucumbers, peas, carrots, and cabbage. Last year Alice and I decided to plant strawberries and grapes. Lex wanted to make the grapes into wine, but I told him to forget it. I’ve seen him drunk and it’s not a pretty sight. We also have pigs, tons of chickens, sheep, and a few cows. Alexandra doesn’t understand why we lose a pig or chicken every now and then; and none of us have to the heart to tell her that her dinner used to be the ‘piggy’ she fed that morning. We are the major supplier of fresh vegetables to the city. We have a stand at the market that never stays full for very long. The best thing about living here with Alice is that this was her house before the virus. Everything here actually belongs to her and Ellie. Alice’s mother was a sentimental person who kept everything, and I mean everything. The attic is full of old toys and clothes from their childhood. Alice is wonderful, she is always telling me to go upstairs and get anything I can use for the children. The house is full of people all the time and I love it. I’m so glad Lex agreed to move out of the mall and away from the city. The city. The changes that have occurred there are wonderful. After the Techno occupation, we held an election for city leader. Bray won. Bray and Tai-San still live at the mall with their two beautiful children, Martin who is three and Aurora who is two. The distance between Bray and me has helped to heal old wounds. We can actually be in the same room without trying to kill each other. I guess it also helps that our children all get along. This brings me to Salene and Ryan. They have two children, Julian who turns six in a few weeks and Devon who is barely three. They are wonderful parents. Salene went into a deep depression after Chloe died and she started binging again. It was a rough time for Ryan and Julian, but Trudy came back and helped them through it. It’s still hard to believe that Chloe and Pride are gone. It was a sad day when we buried Chloe next to Zandra. The Gaians took Pride’s body back with them for a proper burial.After Java died, Ebony asked me if we could bury her with the others. Bray said no and Tai-San thought it would bring negative energy to the farm, but Alice told them it was her farm and her rules. Java is now buried with Chloe and Zandra. Ebony has changed the most out of all the Mall Rats. I think losing one sister and having the other one in a constant state of depression has taken its toll on her. During her time as Ram’s wife, she became close to Jay, who in the end helped save us all. They were married a year after Java died and they have an adorable two year old daughter, Tamara. Jay and Ebony run the city’s security force and they both live in the old hotel. Jack, Ellie, Patsy, and Dal all still live at the mall, although Dal spends most of his days here on the farm. Jack and Ellie are going to be married in the spring and Patsy is still trying to get Dal to notice her. Alexandra’s squeals of delight bring me out of my reverie. I get up and look out the window. I turn to Alice, “Trudy and Jaymes are here!” We both stop what we are doing and go out to greet them. I run and give Trudy a big hug. When I do, I notice her stomach is bigger than mine, “You’re pregnant!”

Trudy smiles and pats my stomach, “So are you!”

I notice Brady and Ghany hiding behind Jaymes, “Hey, you two, Alice made pancakes…” I didn’t have to say anything else; they both run past me into the house. Alice says her hellos and goes to get the kids settled.

“Hello, Jaymes. You must be so happy!” I say taking Fawn from him.

Jaymes looks at me and grins, “I’m a very happy man. I have a beautiful wife and three lovely children and possibly two more on the way.”

Lex comes over and greets Trudy and Jaymes, “Did I hear you say Trudy might be having twins?”

Trudy nods, “The healers think they heard two heartbeats. Either it’s twins or I’m giving birth to an alien.”

Lex laughs, “With Jaymes as the father you never know.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Come inside and have some pancakes!” Alexandra calls out the kitchen window.

Trudy, Jaymes, and I go into the living room to talk. As soon as we sit down, L.J. comes running into the room with Andy and Tally hot on his heels. Jaymes leans over and scoops him up, “Hello, L.J. do you remember me?”

L.J. shakes his head and points at me, “That’s mommy.”

We all laugh. Jaymes puts him down and turns to me, “Amber, I’ve known you for a while now and I still don’t know what L.J. stands for.”

Everyone looks at him and laughs. I shoot Trudy a very annoyed look and tell Alice and Lex to stop laughing. Poor Jaymes looks confused so Trudy takes pity on him and explains, “L.J. stands for Lex junior.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Jaymes asks still confused.

They laughter starts again. I sigh and raise my voice so Lex can hear, “I just think it’s a bit egotistical to have TWO children named after yourself.”

“Oh, now I get it. Alexandra and Lex Jr. So, have you decided what you’re going to name this one?” Jaymes asks.

Lex yells from the kitchen, “We were thinking of Alexia or maybe Lexington…”

I yell back, “Over my dead body!” The laughter starts yet again. I love the sound of laughter.

The doorbell rings and Alexandra runs to open the door. All the Mall Rats spill into the living room, everyone starts talking at once. It’s so good to see all my friends, but I notice that Ebony, Jay, and Tammy are missing.

“Salene, did Ebony tell you if she was coming today?” I ask.

“Jay was going to try to get her to come, but I’m not sure if she’ll come,” she replies.

Alice comes out of the kitchen with Ned, “I’ve got cake and cookies!” All the children run into the kitchen leaving the rest of us to catch up. The doorbell rings again and Alexandra yells from the kitchen, “Mommy, wait for me! I want to see who it is!”

I wait for Alexandra and then I open the door. Ebony stands in front of me, Jay is behind her holding Tamara. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming.” I say hesitantly.

“I wasn’t going to but Jay insisted and Tammy couldn’t stop talking about L.J. so…”

I nod and let them passed me into the house. I know that Ebony is hiding her true feelings, but I decide to let it go for now. I start to close the door when I notice Siva walking towards the house. “Ebony…”

Ebony turns and sees Siva, “She must have followed us. I’ll take her back.”

“Ebony, she can stay. The only people who still have a problem with her are Bray and Tai-San. Besides this is Alex’s party and she likes Siva.” I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

“I wish she would snap out of it. Nobody blames her for Java’s death. I don’t know how much more I can take. How did you deal with Lex after Zandra died?” Ebony asks with tears in her eyes.

“It was hard, very hard. I don’t know why it’s taking her so long to grieve, but I’ll be here if you need to talk.” I say as Siva walks up the stairs.

“Can I come in?” Siva asks me.

Before I can answer her, Alexandra runs out and grabs her hand, “Siva! Come join my party.”

Siva smiles and follows Alexandra. Ebony and I close the door and go back inside. All the children are sitting around the kitchen table eating the cake Alice baked this morning. They all look so happy I want to cry. I go back into the living room with the others.

Bray comes up beside me and grabs my arm. “We need to talk,” he hisses in my ear.

I follow him outside and Jaymes, Trudy, and Lex follow me. As soon as I they shut the door Bray starts yelling, “What is she doing here?”

“You mean Siva?” I ask.

“Of course I mean Siva. I want you to make her leave. It’s her fault Chloe and Pride are dead.” Bray says angrily.

“It wasn’t her fault and she’s staying. This is my house not yours.” I say.

“If she had done her job and told Pride he was walking into a trap he’d still be alive! She is nothing but a murdering coward!” Bray yells.

“Bray, stop it! If I don’t blame her why do you? She was scared of Ram and she didn’t know what to do! It’s been almost five years, you have to stop blaming her.” Trudy whispers.

Jaymes walks over to Bray, “I seem to recall Trudy telling me a similar story when we first met. She told me of her time with the Chosen and how she almost lost Alex. Did you blame her for what she did? Did you blame her for letting Alex be switched with Julian?”

“No, of course not! She was brainwashed and held prisoner,” Bray replies.

“And what do you think Siva was? She was Ram’s prisoner. She was scared and she didn’t act quick enough to save Pride and Chloe. Java tried and she paid for it with her life. You and Tai-San have to learn to forgive and forget. If you don’t your anger will eat you alive,” Jaymes says turning to walk back in the house with Trudy.

“Be nice to her because if you don’t you’ll answer to me,” Lex says leading me back into the house.

Back inside I hear Alexandra and Ghany arguing.

“I do too!” Alexandra yells.

“You do not!” Ghany yells back.

“I do!”

“You don’t!”

I go into the kitchen to see what is going on. “Alex, honey, it isn’t ladylike to yell.”

“Mommy, I was telling everyone I have my own angel and Ghany said I didn’t! I want you to tell the Angel story!” She says throwing herself at me.

I look around at all the children and smile, “Who wants to hear a story?”

“Me!” They all yell at once.

“Okay, let’s go into the living room and I’ll tell you the story of Alex’s angel.” I tell them as they all go running into the living room. I sit down on the floor and they all crowd around me. All the Mall Rats stop talking so they can listen, too. It’s very quiet and Ned tries to make a joke, “So, you guys have your very own angel?”

Alice whacks him across the chest and he whispers, “Sorry, doll.” We all laugh.

When everyone is quiet again I begin, “A long time ago before any of you little ones were born, a beautiful girl lived with us at the mall…”

“Amber, was it before I was born too?” Brady asks me.

“You were a tiny baby at the time, Brady,” I tell her.

“So, that means I was born, too, since I’m older than Brady,” Ghany says.

“No, it doesn’t!” Brady yells.

“Yes, it does!” Ghany yells back.

Jaymes kneels down next to them and whispers, “Why don’t you let Amber tell the story.”

They both look at him, “Yes, daddy.”

I continue, “This girl was very special to us. She made us laugh and she made the mall feel like home. She wanted us all to be happy. Sadly, she had to leave even though she really didn’t want to…”

“But why did she go if she didn’t want to?” Julian asks.

“She had to go because she was needed in heaven. She heard the other angels calling her and she knew it was time to go live with them.” I stop for a minute and look at all my friends. Most of them have tears in their eyes. Trudy is leaning against Jaymes, crying silently. Ryan and Salene are also crying and Lex is trying to hide his tears from everyone. I smile at them and continue, “For a long time it was hard to live without her. Then one day we realized she was watching over us from heaven, keeping us safe. She was especially watching over all you little ones.”

“Even me?” Ghany asks.

“Yes, silly. Even you,” I say as Alexandra jumps up.

“Mommy! I want to tell everyone my angel’s name,” she says.

“Okay, honey, you tell them her name.” I say as I hear crying in the corner. I look over and see Siva crying. Ebony sees her too and rushes over to her. She looks at me and I smile a sad smile. Siva is finally grieving for the ones we lost. I look back at Alexandra and see the pride on her face when she speaks, “My angel has the prettiest name in the whole world. My angel’s name is Zandra.”


End file.
